Le Bal de Noël
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Quand on est au lycée quoi de mieu qu'un bal de Noël pour faire grandir un amour et le faire découvrir en cette période de magie dsl résumé pouri " mais venez lire


Hello à tous !! Sochi est de retour avce son OS de noel !!!!

Et il est long XD

Alors avec Gazetto, Sadie, Dir en grey, Miyavi, Alice nine et Keiyuu ! enjoy !! =D

je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, mise en place de plusieurs couples =p ^^

j'espère que vous aller aimé ^^

bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Nous étions au Japon au mois de décembre, dans une petite ville du Nord et plus précisément dans un lycée. Ce lycée n'était pas comme les autres, il se nommait Musou, il s'agissait tout simplement d'un lycée réservé aux garçons mais qui n'obligeait pas le port d'un uniforme, à la grande joie de la plupart des élèves. C'était l'après-midi et à l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment principale, donnant sur la classe de 1°B, un jeune homme blond regardait la neige tomber en léger flocon dehors mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur le cour. En ce moment il était souvent dans le lune ou dans ses pensées il faut dire que dans deux semaines c'était les vacances de noël et dans la classe ça se sentait peu d'élèves semblaient écouter. D'ailleurs le prof l'avait bien remarquer et tout ceci commençait à l'énerver, il tapa alors sur son bureau.

-Bon ! Je sais très bien que c'est bientôt les vacances mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas suivre mon cour !

La plupart des élèves c'étaient reconcentré sur le prof enfin pas tout le monde...

-Pour la peine je vais vous donnez un devoir à me rendre juste avant les vacances.

Les élèves commencèrent à se plaindre.

-Vous aurez beau soupirer ça ne changera rien, c'est un travail à faire par deux et c'est moi qui fait les groupes peut être que ça aidera certains à avoir enfin des notes convenables.

Le prof regarda plus particulièrement les élèves du fond, il y avait un blond toujours installer n'importe comment à son bureau, qui n'écoutait jamais sauf peut-être la musique de son MP4 et qui ne bossait jamais. Son voisin n'était pas dans le même style, il était lui aussi blond mais plus grand et le prof c'était demander si un jour il avait entendu le son de sa voix. En effet il ne répondait jamais aux questions à l'oral et faisait simplement le problème poser lorsqu'on l'envoyer au tableau avant de retourner s'assoir sans avoir rien dit. En tout cas comme son voisin il semblait ennuyer par tout ça. Le troisième du fond était plutôt du genre à aimer se faire remarquer au lieu de travailler, il était châtain et aimait rigoler, c'était le bout en train de la classe et son ami du deuxième rang même si plus sérieux était pareil.

-Alors voilà les groupes....

Le prof commença à faire l'énoncé et comme prévus aucun des élèves se retrouva réellement avec son partenaire habituel.

-Saga avec Reita, Ruki avec Aoi et Mao avec Kyo, voilà je vous donnerez le travail à faire à la fin de l'heure et j'espère bien que tout le monde me le rendra.

La sonnerie annonçant une pause retentit, le prof sorti et tous ses élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, certains n'était pas content d'être séparer de leur ami pour faire un stupide devoir parce que le prof l'avait décider subitement. Le jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre se rapprocha d'un petit blond assis au bureau d'à côté, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

-C'est dommage Ruki on est pas ensemble cette fois en tout cas ça me fait légèrement chier ce devoir juste avant les vacs moi qui pensait être tranquille.

-Haha et ben non Mao t'en demander un peu trop là haha et puis c'est pas grave si on est pas ensemble t'as de la chance dans ton malheur t'es avec Kyo.

Le dénommé Mao se mit à légèrement rougir.

-Oui je mais...je sais pas si...je vais lui parler ?

-Ben moi je dirais oui mais après c'est toi qui vois.

-J'y vais.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la classe et s'approcha du blond qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

-Euh Kyo...Kyo.

Le désigné avait les yeux fermé et continuait d'écouter sa musique. Mao voulu alors montrer sa présence en lui secouant le bras mais à peine eut-il approcher sa main qu'on lui saisis le poignet, Kyo le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours un regard dur peut-être un peu effrayant surtout avec le look qu'il se donnait beaucoup n'osait pas l'approcher un look un peu effrayant, surtout qu'il semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur mais ça n'empêchait pas les joues de Mao de chauffé en le regardant ni même son cœur de battre plus fort. Lui il n'en avait pas peur non, il était comme attiré et fasciné par ce blond.

-Hum c'est que toi Mao...

Kyo le lâcha alors et enleva un de ses écouteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Mao hésita un peu mais reprit.

-Et ben c'est juste que comme on doit travailler ensemble je me demander si....

-Attend je t'arrête là, tu parles de ce ''devoir'' que le prof viens de nous donner c'est ça ?

-Ben...oui.

-Écoute tu fait comme tu veux mais comptes pas sur moi ok, j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'emmerder avec ça. Fait le tout seul et t'as qu'à pas mettre mon nom sur la copie t'façon j'ai l'habitude si il me punis.

Mao le regarda un peu déçut, pourquoi était-il toujours comme ça ? Sans savoir pourquoi il s saisis de l'oreillette libre.

-Je...tu écoutes quoi ? Ça à l'air de te plaire vu que t'y écoute en cours.

-Et alors de quoi je me mêle.

-Je..désolé je voulais simplement écouter.

-Ok c'est bon tu peux mais je suis sur que ça te plaira pas.

Il mit alors l'écouteur à son oreille, il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit d'entendre des chansons forte, puissante et sombre, ça refléter un peu la personnalité de Kyo. Dès que la chanson fut finit ce dernier reprit son oreillette.

-Ben j'ai bien aimer, ça change de ce que tout le monde écoute, sourit Mao.

Kyo le regarda mais ne répondit rien, il détourna simplement la tête. Mao repartit alors à sa place avec un air un peu triste mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Ruki quand à lui parlait avec un brun portant le nom d'Aoi.

-Alors Ruki ça te dit de venir chez moi pour faire ce ''super'' devoir ?

-Ouais c'est cool.

-Par contre Ruki faut espéré qu'il y aura pas Uruha vu qu'il traîne souvent chez Aoi, haha à se demander ce qu'ils font ! Rigola un châtain.

-Hiroto tu vas t'en prendre une, arrête de dire des conneries, fit le brun gêné.

Le dénommé Uruha était un châtain se trouvant dans la classe 1°A et était l'ami d'enfance d'Aoi, normal qu'ils soient aussi proche...non ?

-Ok ok j'arrête mais j'en pense pas moins héhé ouille !!

-Ça t'apprendra, reprit Aoi un peu énervé le poing serrer.

-Hahaha.

-Maieuh Ruki te moque pas de moi !

Le blond portant un bandeau sur le nez semblait ne pas être intéressait par tout ceci, il vit cependant un brun s'approcher de lui, il s'agissait du dénommé Saga.

-Dit Reita, comme on doit travailler ensemble ça te vas si on y fait pendant les perms, parce que chez moi faut même pas tenter le coup avec mes parents et y'a toujours de la famille c'est chiant.

-Ok ça me vas.

-Super !

-Saga Saga !! Si on allait dehors il neige !! J'ai envie de m'amuser !! s'exclama Hiro.

-Hiro on a que 10min de pause on a pas le temps la, sourit Saga dès fois son ami était gamin.

-Rho t'as raison...

-T'inquiète après les cours on aura tout le temps d'emmerder les autres avec nos boules de neiges.

-Ouais !!

''oh oh'' pensèrent certains.

Ça annoncer rien de bon.

Dans l'autre classe c'était un peu la même chose.

-Kaiiiii !!! il arrête pas de m'embêter fait quelque chose !! se plaignit un petit brun en parlant à son meilleur ami.

En effet ce dernier se chamailler avec un grand brun alors que le dénommé regardait ça en souriant assis sur sa chaise.

-Mais quoi Keiyuu je fait rien de mal, se moqua gentillement le plus grand.

-Arrête de t'appuyer sur ma tête comme ça je ne suis pas un porte Miyavi !!

-C'est marrent de t'embêter héhé.

-Humf !

-Aller boude pas, fit le dénommé Miyavi en lui pinçant la joue.

-Rhaaa mais aieuh !

-Héhé.

Au fond de la classe ça parler d'autre chose.

-J'ai trop hâte d'être en vac, fit un châtain.

-Ouais c'est sur Uruha, vous savez ce que vous faites vous pendant les vacs ? Demanda un autre châtain s'appelant Shou. Moi y'a de la famille qui viens.

-Moi j'en sais rien, reprit Uru.

Enfin il espérait bien les passer avec son meilleur ami.

-Faut que je me prépare pour après les vacs moi, dit un brun.

-Ah ouais j'avais presque oublié ça Tora, continua Shou.

A côté d'eux un de leur ami, brun, ne semblait pas les écouter, il regardait simplement Kai quelques rangs devant lui en train de rire avec Miyavi et Keiyuu.

-Dite le lycée va bien faire quelque chose pour noël non ? Questionna Shou.

-Ben ouais mais c'est bizarre on a toujours pas de nouvelle, fit Uruha.

-J'espère qu'on va le savoir vite quand même.

-C'est du travail de tout préparer et oublie pas que c'est les Terms qui s'en charge, fit Tora.

-Vous pensez inviter quelqu'un pour le bal de noël ? Reprit Shou.

Un léger silence s'établit entre eux et Nao reporta son attention sur ses amis l'air intéresser.

-Euh j'pense pas..., fit Tora.

-Je pense que je rejoindrais directement Aoi devant l'entrée...comme l'année dernière, dit Uruha.

-Ouais c'est pareil pour moi...

Chacun poussa un soupir intérieur c'était une occasion rêver pour les couples ce genre de chose mais lorsqu'on est pas sur de ses sentiments ni même de celui aimé on s'abstient.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves retournèrent à leur places et une fois que le prof rentra dans la salle le cour reprit. En classe 1°B le professeur fit son apparition les bras charger de feuilles, il comptait vraiment leur donné un devoir noté malgré que l'autre classe n'en fasse pas. Heureusement il ne restait plus beaucoup de cour et quand la sonnerie final retentit tout les élèves du lycée sortirent dans les couloirs.

-Heureusement qu'on a deux semaines pour le faire ce devoir, soupira Mao.

-C'est sur mais dit moi avec Kyo....comment ça c'est passer ? J'ai pas eut le temps de te le demander, fit Ruki.

-Et ben...il veux pas le faire avec moi...il veux pas le faire du tout....

-Désolé...

Ils remarquèrent alors un gros attroupement des élèves dans le hall.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Ruki.

-J'en sais rien j'arrive pas à voir, marmonna Mao. Y'a trop de monde et sont trop grand humf !

-A première vu les terms ont enfin affichés l'affiche du bal de noël avec tout les détails alors forcement y'a foule, leur renseigna Shou.

-Rhoo mais on vois rien !

-Poussez vous un peu devant y'a des petits qui voudraient regarder !! s'exclama une voix.

-Qui c'est qui est petit ! Fit Mao en réagissant au quart de tour.

Mais il n'était pas le seul, adossait à un mur avec les terms Kyo avait tilter à l'annonce de ce mot. Mao quand à lui regardait la personne ayant prononcer cette phrase...c'était Miyavi.

-Haha je parlais pas de toi spécialement Mao.

-Alors j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi hein Miyavi, fit d'un drôle d'air Keiyuu à sa droite. Sinon t'en prend une.

-Héhé non oh regardez y'a de la place !

Les garçons s'engouffrèrent alors dans le trou laisser par d'autre étudiants et purent enfin voir la dite affiche.

-Ouah c'est super !

-Regarder génial c'est au gymnase !!

-Génial ça dure jusqu'à minuit passer ils ont réussis à rallonger l'heure !!

-Trop fort y'a un buffet !

-Noooooooon !!!

Tout le monde se retourna c'était bien la seul parole négative qui sortait du lot et c'était Uruha qui la dit.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruwa ? Demanda Aoi à ses côtés.

-Va pas y avoir d'alcool pas juste !

''j'aurais du m'en douter'' soupira le brun.

-Mais c'est pas grave Ruwa ça nous empêcheras pas de nous amuser.

-Hum ouais.

Mais bizarrement Uruha avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-En tout cas elle est super belle cette affiche je me demande qui l'a fait ? Demanda un seconde.

-C'est Kaoru !! s'exclama soudainement quelqu'un.

Tout le monde ou presque se retourna vers le désigné, un term brun avec des lunettes appuyé contre un mur les bras croisé et qui devient rouge de gêne. Il regarda alors son ami qui avait oser dire ça, il était brun aux cheveux mi-long un peu plus grand que lui.

-Die....

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-Bravo c'est super bien fait ! Fit Shou.

De nombreux autres compliments fusèrent et ça n'arranger pas les choses pour Kaoru.

-Die....pourquoi t'as dit ça...c'est gênant...

-Mais Kao fallait bien leur dire, tu t'es donner tant de mal pour organiser tout ça et que ça soit prêt en temps et en heure.

-Merci...., dit Kaoru en détournant les yeux.

Il était encore plus gêné mais pas pour les même raisons.

-Il a raison Kaoru, c'est toi qu'à tout fait, fit un blond-châtain aux cheveux ondulés.

-Exagère pas Shinya vous m'avez tous aider aussi bien toi pour le buffet, qu'Aki pour la salle...

-C'est vrai que t'as réussi a les convaincre qu'on fasse la soirée dans le gymnase au lieu de la petit salle du foyer, reprit Die.

-Héhé merci, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que ça soit une belle fête moi aussi, sourit Aki.

-Ouais et oubliais pas Kei pour la musique ! Fit le désigné.

-Oui c'est vrai merci de t'en chargé.

-Y'a pas de problème au contraire, sourit le brun.

-En tout cas j'espère qu'il y aura pas de problème sinon ça me retombe dessus, soupira Kaoru.

-Arrête de penser à ça, ça va bien se passer, lui fit Die en lui mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-J'espère oui.

Pendant ce temps les élèves avaient commencé à repartir mais pas certains 1° qui discutaient entre eux.

-Ça va être génial je le sens ! Fit Saga.

-Ouais ça se voit qu'ils se sont donner du mal c'est bien la première fois qu'il y a autant de chose pour le bal, dit Tora.

-J'vais pas pourvoir attendre ! Reprit Hiroto.

-Euh il est où Shou ? Demanda Saga.

-Il est partit devant il a dit qu'il nous attendait, continua Hiro.

-Ok ben on va le rejoindre alors.

Chacun s'emmitoufla bien dans ses vêtements et ils sortirent dehors, à peine eut-ils posaient un pied dans la neige qu'ils furent bombardé par des boules de neiges.

-Hey mais que ? Commença Hiroto.

-Haha vous vous y attendez pas à ça hein j'ai prit les devant ! Rigola Shou.

-Attend un peu !! firent les autres.

Enfin sauf Tora qui continuait à marcher en les regardant se courir après, il sourit. Ils riaient tous ensemble et aussi tombaient ça glisser pas mal.

-Faite attention quand même, fit Tora.

Ils ne l'écoutaient sans doute même pas mais soudain il se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-Hiro !

-Aller viens t'amuser avec nous !

''pourquoi pas'' Tora prit alors de la neige et se lança à la poursuite de son ami. Ils avaient l'air de gamin ? Et alors on est jeune qu'une fois n'est-ce pas. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trop froid pour rester dehors et chacun rentra chez lui après avoir promis une revanche aux perdants.

A l'intérieur du lycée Nao c'était rapprocher de Keiyuu.

-Dit Keiyuu.

-Hum ?

-Kai il a pas de petit ami ?

-Non !

Keiyuu avait dit ça un peu méchamment, Kai était son meilleur ami alors il gardait un œil sur ce genre de chose.

-Alors c'est parfait j'vais pourvoir l'inviter à venir au bal avec moi.

Cette phrase fut comme une bombe dans l'esprit du petit brun.

-Alors là hors de question !!

-Et pourquoi hein !

-Parce qu'il ira avec moi !

-C'est ça oui !

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, le dénommé Kai était dans un autre couloir, Miyavi l'y avait emmener. Ce dernier c'était mit devant lui l'air gêné n'osant pas trop le regarder en face mais le petit brun aussi n'était forcement pas plus alaise.

-Je...qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Miya ? Demanda Kai.

-Et ben voilà Kai je....je sais pas trop comment te le demander mais...on est ami....et c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi mais....j'aimerais plus....

Il lui saisis alors ses mains entre les siennes en le regardant dans les yeux, les deux rougissants.

-Je... tu....acceptes de m'accompagner au bal.

Kai eut alors son cœur qui se mit à accélérer tant dis que Miyavi attendait une réponse de sa part, un peu tendu. Que répondre dans ce genre de situation ? Il faut simplement faire se que dicte son cœur et là il lui faisait bien comprendre la réponse qu'il devait donner.

-Je...oui bien sur que j'accepte.

Il était devenus encore plus rouge mais c'était ce qu'il voulait être avec lui, Miyavi sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, il était tellement heureux, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Merci beaucoup.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite, il ne l'embrassa pas mais lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

-On rentre ensemble ? Proposa le plus grand.

-Oui avec plaisir, sourit Kai ayant retrouver confiance.

Il se sentait bien comme ça sa main serrant celle de Miyavi, il n'avait plus aucune hésitation. Au détour d'un couloir ils entendirent.

-Non hors de question je t'ai dit !

-On va bien voir qui as raison !

Ils tombèrent alors nez à nez avec Keiyuu et Nao qui chercher Kai.

-Kai, Kai !!

A ce moment c'était un brouhaha de paroles entre les deux.

-Les gars du calmes je comprend pas ce que vous dites, un à la fois, fit Kai.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal et lui me dit que j'ai pas le droit, commença Nao.

-Non t'as pas le droit, il y va avec moi !

Et ça recommencer.

-Les gars calmez vous.

Miyavi siffla alors pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et ça marcha.

-Je suis désolé mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un, dit Kai.

-Hein mais qui ?! Firent-ils.

-Miyavi me l'a demander et j'ai dit oui, répondit-il en rougissant un peu gardant toujours la main du plus grand dans la sienne.

-Mais mais...

Nao n'était pas très content et regardait durement Miyavi.

-Mais...mais on y va toujours ensemble normalement, pleurnicha Keiyuu.

-Je sais désolé Keiyuu...

-J'vais devoir y aller tout seul alors...

-Désolé...., Kai s'en voulais quand même un peu c'était son meilleur ami mais il devait comprendre.

-Ben t'as qu'à y aller avec lui, fit Miya en montrant Nao d'un signe de tête.

Les deux désignés se regardèrent puis se pointèrent du doigt.

-Avec lui ? Hors de question !!!

Cette réaction fit bien rire Miyavi, les deux désignés se mirent à bouder. Après ça chacun sortit de l'établissement, Nao n'avait pas encore digéré tout ça et il en voulait un peu en faite beaucoup à Miyavi et puis Keiyuu l'avait énervé, celui-ci était plutôt triste il avait regarder son meilleur ami rentrer sans lui.

A l'intérieur il restait encore du monde notamment Mao et Ruki.

-En tout cas ton frère et ses amis on fait du bon travail, tout le monde en parle maintenant, fit ce dernier.

-Ouais Aki se donne toujours les moyens de faire ce qu'il veut, dit simplement Mao.

Son grand frère était en term, brun avec une chaîne à la lèvre.

-En tout cas lui c'est sur qu'il y va avec Mizuki, reprit-il.

-Et nous ? je... tu crois qu'on....

-J'aimerais bien....aller vais aller lui demander !

Mao était déterminer mais fut un peu hésitant en se rapprochant des Terms.

-Vous avez de la chance vous deux vous savez avec qui vous aller y aller au bal, dit Kei en regardant un brun avec une chaîne qui tenait entre ses bras un châtain avec un percing à la lèvres.

-Et oui, ça va faire un an qu'on est ensemble avec Mizuki et je compte pas le lâcher, fit Aki.

Le désigné sourit avant de l'embrasser. Mao tenta alors de parler à la personne voulut mais il se sentit alors gêné, devoir demander ça devant les terms et son frère donc, mais pas question de reculer.

-Je Kyo je me demandais si tu....

-En tout cas moi hors de question que j'y aille et encore moins accompagner, marmonna le désigné qui parlait à ses amis et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

Die quand à lui l'avait bien remarquer et c'est avec un air désolé qu'il le fit partir la tête basse l'air triste.

-Alors là Kyo t'as plutôt intérêt à venir ! Commença Kaoru. Cette année c'est nous qui avons tout préparer tu devrais même pas dire ça.

-C'est vrai que toi t'y a pas eut le droit vu que t'as redoubler, dit Kei.

Kyo bouda alors il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui rappel qu'il avait du refaire ça 1° à cause de ses mauvaises notes et surtout ses amis. Mais c'était ses amis et c'est parce que c'était eux qui avait tout organiser qu'il y irait.

-Bon ok je viens.

-Cool ! Fit Die.

-Et t'as intérêt à t'habiller correctement, ton survet' pour la fête de fin d'année l'année dernière on s'en souviendra.

-Haha ouais c'était fort, rigola Die. Tu t'es bien fait remarquer ce jour là haha.

-Ouais ouais m'en fout t'façon...et puis on verra, marmonna Kyo.

Pendant ce temps Mao était retourner vers Ruki.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il a dit à ses amis qu'il voulait pas y aller et encore moins accompagner...., répondit-il tristement.

-Je suis désolé mais t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'il viendra, avec ses amis c'est sur.

-Si tu le dit....et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Est-ce que tu vas demander à Reita ?

Il se mit alors à rougir, oui il avait flashé sur le grand blond et ça il y a quelques mois.

~FLASH BACK~

On était au début de l'année et le prof avait demander à Ruki de s'occuper de quelques cartons à déplacer dans une autre pièce et il n'avait pas oser dire non. Alors il se trouvait maintenant après les cours dans l'établissement alors que tous ses amis étaient partit.

-Rhooo mais pourquoi j'ai accepter....

Il se saisis alors du premier carton qui était plutôt léger et l'emmena à l'endroit voulu.

-Dire que la je devrais être chez moi....

Il soupira et repartit chercher le reste.

-Je suis pas un déménageur....

La il se fit la remarque qu'il se plaignait beaucoup et que ça lui faisait pensé à Hiroto, il rigola à cette idée. Il voulu alors prendre un autre carton mais il eut beau essayer de le soulever il y arrivait pas.

-Rhoo c'est...c'est trop dur humf j'vais pas y arriver moi....

Quelqu'un passa alors devant la porte, il retourna en arrière et s'arrêta devant celle-ci. En voyant Ruki bouder devant ce carton trop lourd il s'approcha et posa ses mains dessus.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Le petit blond releva alors la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Oh merci oui ça serait sympa.

Le nouvel arrivant sentit son cœur battre plus vite c'était la première fois qu'on lui souriait comme ça.

-Je c'est normal.

Ruki se rendit compte de qui il avait devant lui, il était dans sa classe et s'appeler Reita, la première chose qu'il avait penser de lui c'était qu'il était distant et froid mais aussi mystérieux avec ce bandeau sur le nez, ça l'intrigué comme plusieurs personne au lycée. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Ruki sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues en fixant ce regard envoutant qu'avait son vis à vis. Reita prit alors le carton et Ruki prit un autre.

-Merci, j'y serais pas arriver sans toi, fit le plus petit un peu gêné.

-Je...c'est normal je passais et j'allais pas te laisser te débrouiller seul...

-Dit pourquoi tu es la après les cours ?

-C'est qu'il y a eut des problèmes avec ma réinscription ici alors j'ai du aller les voir.

-Oh c'est pas de chance...

Ils avaient ensuite continué à parler jusqu'à ce que tout les cartons furent déplacé.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu ce côté du grand blond, mais ce fut aussi la seule, mais ça lui avait suffit à le faire tomber amoureux de lui il savait qu'il n'était pas si froid et distant, et son regard le troublait toujours autant lorsque leur yeux se croisaient.

-Je...je sais pas...

-Courage Ruki tu peux le faire, fit Mao.

-Je vais essayer....

Il l'avait vu quelques minutes au paravent, il ne devait pas être loin, il le trouva alors et s'approcha de lui, il était au téléphone.

-Reita je....désolé de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si...

Il eut à peine le temps de dire cette phrase qu'il vu le dénommé partir en courant, toujours le portable dans sa main. Ruki resta alors la surprit et un peu triste, il le fuyait ? Mao lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sur qu'il a une bonne raison d'être partit si vite.

-J'en suis pas si sur...., répondit tristement son ami.

Et pourtant Mao avait raison, Reita s'en voulait d'être partit comme ça s'en même pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi mais sa mère l'avait appeler car il y avait un problème avec son père et qu'il devait rentré au plus vite. Ruki soupira lui et Mao n'avait pas eut de chance en effet ils étaient tomber amoureux des deux inaccessible du lycée, les deux difficiles à cernés. Il sourit cependant à son meilleur ami.

-Bon vaux mieux que j'y aille sinon ma mère va se demander où je suis passer, à plus Mao, fit-il en partant.

Mao regarda son ami partir et alla se calé contre un mur à attendre son frère. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avec ses amis.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Grommela Kyo.

-Je suis d'accord moi j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi au chaud, fit Kei.

Soudain on put entendre un cris.

-Youhouuuu les gars !!!

Les terms virent alors deux garçons courir vers eux, un brun et un châtain, c'était ce premier qui avait crié.

-Les mecs sympa de nous avoir attendu !! reprit-il.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Kyo.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit le prof ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Déjà il nous a engueuler pendant un moment, rigola le brun. Aieuh !

-C'est pas drôle Toshiya, reprit Kao.

-Oh ça va...bref...

-Ensuite il nous a dit qu'on avait plutôt intérêt à lui rendre le devoir au prochain cour sinon il nous collé, dit le châtain.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Die.

-Alors va falloir qu'on bosse, soupira Toshi.

-Pour une fois ça vous ferez pas de mal, continua Shinya.

-Mouais, reprit le brun les bras derrière sa nuque bizarrement peu convaincu.

-Et Tsuguri, dit Aki en parlant au châtain.

-Oui ?

-Tu penseras à me rapporter mes cours, reprit-il en lui pinçant la joue.

-Aie oui oui aie hey ça fait mal !

Il se frotta alors sa joue toute rouge.

-Haha, se moquèrent ses amis.

-Humf !

-Hé Kao j'ai vu les affiches que tu as faites elles sont trop classes ! Fit Toshi.

-Ouais c'est du bon travail, continua Tsu la main toujours sur sa joue.

-Oui merci.....fallait s'y attendre que les prof et l'administration nous ait demander à nous de se charger de ça, parce que c'est pas avec vous deux qu'on aurait put finir dans les temps en tout cas, dit Kaoru.

-Hey !

-Avouez que vous auriez rien fait et que vous vous seriez amuser plus qu'autre chose.

-Bon ouais sans doute, fit le châtain.

-Mais c'est normal faut profiter de la vie ! Reprit le brun.

-En tout cas vous le mettez bien en pratique c'est sur, se moqua Die.

Tout le monde en fit de même, c'est vrai que c'est deux la faisait la paire, toujours fourraient ensemble et à faire des conneries pour s'amuser, meilleurs amis quoi.

-Bon ben on va p'tete y aller maintenant, fit Kei. Tu viens Tsu.

-Moais ok j'arrive, à plus les mecs.

-Oui c'est vrai on devrait faire de même nous aussi....mais dit moi Aki ? Commença Die.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu dit pas à ton frère de venir avec nous au lieu de rester seul dans son coin, on va pas le manger, reprit-il.

Le désigné avait la main appuyait contre le mur et regarda à ce moment la dans leur direction et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kyo il s'y accrocha quelques secondes avant de détourné les yeux légèrement rougissant, Die remarqua ça.

-Ouais il a raison et puis il est super mignon ! Fit Toshiya.

-Hey fait attention à ce que tu dit, tilta le grand frère.

-Aki soit pas si protecteur avec ton frère, plaisanta Die.

-C'est vrai il a qu'un an de moins que toi après tout, dit Shinya.

Les Terms jetèrent un coup d'œil dans sa direction, Mao avait vraiment l'impression d'être observer (c'était le cas) et ça le mettait légèrement mal alaise.

-Hey mais si vous avez qu'un an d'écart ça veux dire que...., commença Toshi.

-Toshi, n'essaie même pas de finir cette phrase, fit Aki.

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

-J'anticipe tu penses trop fort.

-Gngngn.

(haha essayer de deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser héhé je ne dit rien XD)

-Et puis non c'est pas ça mais c'est qu'avec lui je me méfie, répondit Aki en regardant Toshi. Et à première vu j'ai raison.

-Hey !

-Hahaha ! Rigola Kyo.

-Tss m'en fout t'façon c'est pas lui que j'aime, marmonna Toshiya.

-Hein qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent ses amis.

-Non rien rien....

-Bon ben je vais y aller moi, commença Aki. Mao !

Il s'approcha de son frère toujours accompagner de son petit ami.

-Mao désoler de t'avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grave.

-On peut y aller maintenant.

Ils commencèrent à partir mais le petit frère ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au blond qui martyriser Toshiya pour s'amuser sous le regard désespéré de Kaoru. Une fois sortie dehors dans la neige Aki reprit.

-Tu sais Mao tu peux rester avec nous même si t'es en 1°, reste pas tout seul tu sais bien que mes amis t'aiment bien tu les dérange pas au contraire.

-Ton frère à raison tu sais, dit Mizuki.

Celui-ci se sentit gêné, c'est vrai qu'il connaissait les amis de son frère la plupart étant déjà venu chez lui....même LUI et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il en était tomber amoureux mais seul Ruki était au courant. Mais quand son frère avait dit cette phrase il eut un petit pincement au cœur, ils l'aimaient bien...et ben ça devait pas être le cas pour tous....Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à chez eux. Du côté des derniers de la bandes à être partie, dehors il continuait de neiger, ils c'étaient séparer en deux groupes, Kyo et Toshiya se chercher mais non pas avec des boules de neige non il voulait carrément faire tomber l'autre et l'enterrer dans la neige, et Kyo commencer à prendre l'avantage. De l'autre Shin, Die et Kao regarder ça en soupirant pour ce dernier et en rigolant pour le deuxième.

-Non Kyo tu m'aura pas si facilement !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir hyaaaa !!! fit le blond en lui sautant sur le dos et le faisant tombé.

-Ils sont pas possible, soupira Kaoru.

-Haha moi j'trouve ça marrent j'aurais du parier sur Kyo avec Shin, fit Die.

-Hé les mecs !

-Quoi ? Répondit Kyo alors qu'il enfouissait la tête du brun qui se débattait dans la neige.

-Je veux pas de ça pendant la soirée ok, j'veux pas qu'il arrive un problème, dit Kaoru.

-Ouais ouais....

-Et lâche Toshi....

-Mais il m'as chercher, reprit le blond.

Le brun se redressa alors et secoua toute la neige qu'il avait sur lui.

-Brrr c'est froid !

-Hahaha !! Non pas possible haha.

-Je t'aurais la prochaine fois !

-Haha c'est ça bien sur dans tes rêves c'est moi le plus fort !

-Bon aller on se dépêche de rentrer boire un truc chaud ! S'exclama Toshiya en entraînant Kyo par le bras.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Die les regarda partir puis saisis le poignet de Kaoru en souriant.

-Aller viens on va les rattraper !

Kao fut un peu troubler et se laissa faire. Shinya se retrouva alors tout seul à l'arrière.

-Hé mais....attendez moi !! dit-il en les suivant.

-Haha si vous vous pétez la gueule je me marre, rigola Die.

-Tu peux parler, dit Toshi.

-Hé mais vous allez trop vite, se plaignit Shin.

Tout le monde rigolait et c'était mit à courir c'était devenus une vrai course et Toshi et Kyo se battaient pour être en tête. Au bout d'un moment Die finit par glisser sur du verglas que la neige avait recouvert et retomba sur les fesses.

-Ouille !! Mais ça fait mal !

-Haha ça t'apprendras !! se moquèrent les deux de devant.

En effet c'était quand même celui qui se moquait d'eux pour voir si ils tombaient qui c'était ramassé.

-Humf !

-Haha t'aurais du faire plus attention, ça va aller ? Demanda Kaoru en lui tendant sa main.

Die le regarda en souriant et lui saisis sa main, son ami l'aida à se relever.

-Oui merci ça va...mais ça fait trop mal !

-Haha ben fallait pas courir.

Il lui enleva alors la neige qu'il avait sur lui en souriant, dans ses cheveux, ses épaules... mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste il rougis. Alors qu'ils restaient là planter à se regarder, la neige tombant doucement sur eux, Die tenant toujours la main de Kaoru, les deux étaient légèrement gênés et soudain ils virent passer devant eux Shinya.

-Salut les mecs désolé j'vous passe devant vous êtes les derniers haha !

-Ouais trop fort Shin !! cria Toshiya de loin.

Déjà qu'en courant comme ça dans les rues ils se faisaient remarquer ça ça arranger rien.

-Et le dernier c'est lui qui paye le diner de ce soir hahaha !! s'exclama Kyo.

-Hein pas question que ça soit moi !! firent les deux retardataires en partant.

Il avait l'habitude de manger tous ensemble le vendredi soir et cette course, c'était une occasion comme une autre de faire payer l'un pour tous. Malheureusement pour Kaoru se fut lui le dernier, Toshiya et Kyo étaient arriver en même temps se poussant contre la porte de chez le brun. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon, tout le monde prit une bonne boisson chaude et ils continuèrent leur journées ici au chaud, à s'amuser entre ami.

Le temps passa rapidement les jours passaient sans que les élèves ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Depuis que les affiches avaient été poser sur les panneaux d'affichage tout le lycée ne parlait plus que de cette soirée qui allait avoir lui demain, déjà et oui aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école avant la nouvelle année. On était l'après-midi et l'ambiance dans les classes avait changer tout le monde avait hâte que la sonnerie final retentisse malheureusement ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Dans la classe des 1°B ben....ça changeait pas de d'habitude en fin de compte ou peut être pire, il faut dire qu'il y en avait certain qui était très excité à l'idée d'être bientôt en vac, je vous le donne en mille, Hiroto qui ne tenait pas en place et qui regardait sa montre toute les deux minutes. Ce qui énervait légèrement le prof qui finit par l'envoyer au tableau résoudre un problème, Hiro marmonna son mécontentement, il aimait pas passer au tableau et en plus il avait strictement rien suivis. Il en était sur il allait encore se faire engueuler, au deuxième rang son ami Saga avec un regard désolé et lui dit tout bas.

-Courage c'est qu'un mauvais pas à passer.

Hiroto soupira alors et tourna son regard vers le tableau, il ouvrit de grand yeux, il ne comprenait absolument rien, il resta la à l'observer sans rien essayer et ça commencer à exaspérer le prof.

-Mais ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer je viens d'expliquer un exercice identique, vous ne suivez pas mais tant pis vous resterez la jusqu'à ce que vous y arrivez tant pis pour la pause.

Beaucoup marmonnèrent que c'était pas juste, et certain lancèrent des regards noirs au pauvre Hiroto, lui foutant la pression. Au bout d'un moment Saga remarqua que son ami commençait à chanceler légèrement, ce qui le surprit.

-Alors !? Fit le prof qui s'impatienter.

-Je....je sais pas....y'a trop de chiffre.....c'est floue....ça tourne....., répondit Hiroto qui se tenait la tête.

Il finit par tomber par terre sur les fesses en se retenant avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre se tenant la tête.

-Hiro ! Fit Saga inquiet.

Le prof sembla alors plutôt inquiet, beaucoup d'élèves se redressèrent surprit et un peu inquiet eux aussi.

-Accompagnez le à l'infirmerie, dit-il en parlant à Saga.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

-Ça va aller ?

-J'ai mal à la tête....ça tourne...

-Aller viens.

Il le releva doucement et il s'appuya contre lui, alors tout les deux ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. La plupart des élèves regardèrent le prof, qui, sentant tous ses regards poser sur lui dériva sur un autre sujet.

-Bon en attendant qu'ils reviennent je vais ramasser le devoir que je vous avez donner.

Alors que tout le monde sortait la dite feuille, Kyo regardait les autres en soupirant lui il avait rien fait et il s'en foutait. Le prof ramassa alors pour chaque groupe le devoir et lorsqu'il passa vers le blond il lui adressa un regard dur, c'était le pire de ses élèves, Kyo ne préféra même pas le remarquer. Une fois qu'il eut tout en main le prof retourna à son bureau pour vérifier si tout le monde l'avais bien rendus. Il fut alors un peu surprit.

-Et ben on dirais que tout le monde l'a rendus....

Kyo redressa alors ça tête, mais c'était pas possible il avait rien fait...son regard se porta alors sur Mao quelques rangs devant....c'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Mais pourquoi à quoi ça lui avancer ?

-.....malgré tout je reste septique sur certaines personnes, reprit le prof en regardant une seule personne.

Tout le monde savais de qui il parlait.

-Vous pouvez pas le savoir ça, vous nous suivez pas, dit soudainement Mao.

Tout le monde le regarda ainsi que le prof, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça en cour surtout au prof. Kyo fut surprit il prenait sa défense maintenant, mais pourquoi ? Celui-ci avait mit sa main sur sa bouche c'était sortit tout seul, soudain Saga rentra dans la classe. Le prof le regarda alors, il était seul, et ça avait détourné son attention de Mao.

-Hiroto va rester un peu à l'infirmerie pour se reposer, fit-il en s'installant à sa place.

Le prof acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur le petit blond du deuxième rang.

-Bon vous allez venir finir ce problème vu que vous semblait vouloir parler.

Il se leva alors et alla au tableau, rapidement il arriva à le résoudre en donnant les explications que le prof attendait, il était plutôt doué en cours et dès fois il aurait préféré ne pas l'être. Le prof le félicita et il retourna à sa place. Mao soupira alors il espérait que celui pour qui son cœur battait ne le prenait pas pour une tête. Le cour continua alors, il n'y eut pas d'autre incident dans ce genre et la sonnerie de la pause finit par retentir. Le prof sortit alors de la salle mais bien vite Saga fit de même. Ruki et Aoi, eux, s'approchèrent de Mao.

-Et ben Mao je te pensais pas comme ça haha, rigola le brun.

-T'aurais put te faire engueuler ou collé fait attention quand même, fit son meilleur ami.

-Désolé mais c'est vraiment sortit tout seul.

-Mais dit moi, Kyo il a vraiment fait le devoir avec toi ? Demanda Aoi.

-....non...., répondit Mao avec un air déçut.

-Bah alors pourquoi t'as mit son nom sur ta feuille t'aurait du le laisser se débrouiller, reprit-il.

Ruki regarda son ami qui ne répondit pas.

'' Pourtant c'est simple...je veux pas qu'il se fasse collé....encore moins renvoyé....même si il n'a rien fait je préfère que ça se passe comme ça....''

-En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte que la journée se finisse pour être en vacances, reprit Mao.

-Ouais t'as trop raison, moi je suis trop impatient à l'idée que demain soir c'est le bal de noël, j'en pouvait plus d'attendre, fit Aoi excité comme une puce.

-Haha.

Les trois amis continuèrent à discuter en rigolant, de temps en temps Ruki jeté un petit coup d'œil à Reita au fond de la classe. Ils ne c'étaient pas reparler depuis la dernière fois, c'est vrai qu'il ne se parlait pas vraiment en temps normal mais Reita avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir gâcher quelque chose en ne lui parlant pas mais il n'y arrivait pas... il devait lui en vouloir c'était sur.... Kyo lui avait changer de position les pieds sur la table la tête penché en arrière, alors qu'Aoi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mao avait mit le non du blond sur sa copie, celui-ci n'avait pas chercher plus loin au moins il échappait à une colle et puis ça allait certainement une bonne note, c'était tellement rare voir inexistant. Pendant ce temps Saga n'avait pas était voir Hiroto à l'infirmerie non mais il arriva dans la classe de 1°A, ses amis furent surprit de le voir la.

-Ben Saga qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda Shou.

-J'suis venus vous dire que j'ai dut emmener Hiro à l'infirmerie, il a fait un malaise en classe tout à l'heure.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Tora c'était levé et était partit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'endroit désigné sous le regard un brin étonné de son autre ami.

-Haha j'étais sur qu'il réagirait comme ça, il peut pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui, fit Saga.

-Oui c'est vrai mais un peu avec tout le monde...

-Haha.  
-Dit...il va bien quand même ? Demanda Shou.

-Oui t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Saga avait dit ça d'un ton neutre mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu....jaloux ? Lui jaloux ? D'Hiroto.... peut-être...après tout il s'inquiétait pour celui-ci... et lui ?

-En tout cas je suis content que tu soit la, sourit Shou.

Saga se mit à rougir légèrement, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et....

-Alala vous êtes mignons tout les deux.

Les deux désignés tournèrent alors leur tête vers la personne ayant dit ça, il s'agissait d'Uruha qui les regardaient fixement avec un léger sourire, sa tête appuyé sur les paumes de ses mains. Ses deux amis se mirent à rougir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la Uru ?

-T'es la depuis longtemps à nous observer ?

-Haha on va dire que j'étais là avant que Saga arrive et t'occupes les pensés Shou oublis pas que je suis dans ta classe haha, se moqua Uruha.

Ça n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses pour les deux amis. Au premier rang se trouvait Kai qui parlait avec Miyavi, non ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ils étaient encore plus proche qu'avant, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient gêné et des fois même un peu rougissant quand ils se regardaient. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça les empêchaient tout les soirs de rentrer ensemble main dans la main. Non loin de la Keiyuu observer tout ça d'un mauvaise œil, assis à sa place. Soudain le petit brun sentit un poids se poser sur ses épaules, il releva alors la tête et...

-Non mais me touche pas toi !

Le désigné ne s'enleva pas pour autant non il laissa ses bras appuyé conte les épaules de Keiyuu et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Allons Keiyuu pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi, moi je t'es rien fait.

-Nao arrête ça tout de suite !

Celui-ci se recula alors avec un drôle de sourire.

-Ok ok comme tu veux mais c'est pas moi qui suis en train de rire avec Kai....j'ai l'impression que ton meilleur ami s'éloigne haha, fit Nao en retournant à sa place.

Keiyuu le regarda avec un drôle d'air, non il ne le voulait pas, Kai était son meilleur ami et il voulait pas le perdre. Alors non même si Miyavi était un ami il ne le lui laisserais pas lui voler son meilleur ami et il était déterminé. Tora lui se trouvait à l'infirmerie et chercher son ami, il le retrouva à moitié allongé sur un lit en train de manger une barre de céréale. Il s'approcha alors de lui, ce dernier fut très heureux de le voir ici.

-Tora !!!! s'exclama-t-il en tendant ses bras vers lui.

Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Idiot tu m'as fait peur...est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Tora en s'installant sur le lit.

-Oui c'était juste un petit malaise, l'infirmière ma dit de manger un truc et de me reposer un peu, répondit Hiroto qui rougis un peu.

Après tout son ami s'inquiétait pour lui et il le trouva très proche de lui.

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis content que tu soit venus me voir....comment tu l'as su ?

-C'est Saga qui est venus nous voir et qui nous l'a dit, alors je suis venus ici pour savoir si ça aller.

-C'est gentil, sourit Hiro.

Tora fut un peu troubler par son sourire.

-En tout cas je suis content de pas avoir quelque chose de grave j'aurais trop était déçut de pas pouvoir profité de la soirée de demain soir avec vous tous, reprit le plus petit.

-Encore heureux que tu n'es rien, continua Tora en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. L'infirmière arriva alors.

-Aller il faut retourner en cour maintenant et toi Hiroto je vais te faire un mot pour ton professeur et tu pourras y aller toi aussi.

-Oooooh....

-Et oui tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu aller rester ici jusqu'à la fin des cours, reprit-elle en rigolant.

-Ça aurait été bien héhé.

-Bon on se voit tout à l'heure alors, fit Tora en partant.

-Ok !

Il retourna alors en classe et croisa Saga dans le couloir qui en fit de même. Le cour reprit normalement dans la classe de 1°B mais au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il s'agissait évidement d'Hiroto qui affichait un grand sourire et tendit le mot au prof comme pour lui dire et non c'était pas de la comédie. Il retourna alors s'asseoir sous le regard des autres élèves et un regard pour Saga qui était content de le revoir parmi eux. Seulement le temps semblait passer très mais alors très doucement, il ne restait plus qu'une heure, beaucoup regardait avec attention l'horloge dans la classe. Le prof l'avait bien remarquer et vu son caractère se qui suivit n'étonna qu'à moitié.

-Je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes pas encore en vacances, pour l'instant vous avez encore cour avec moi et donc nous allons commencer une nouvelle page d'exercice et vous sortirez que lorsqu'elle sera finit.

Tout le monde commença à se plaindre, certains plus que d'autre évidement mais ils savaient bien que ça n'allaient rien changer et c'était le cas.

-Plus vous vous plaindrez, moins vous avancerez et plus vous resterez ici.

Ce fut un déclic alors ça hors de question, pas mal se mirent au travail, mais c'était vraiment pas normal qu'il fasse ça. En 1°A ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, non, le prof proposa quelque chose à ses élèves.

-Bon il reste moins d'une heure et je sais que vous êtes tous impatient d'être en vacances alors on ne va pas s'attaquer à quelque chose de nouveau, alors voilà ce que je vous propose je vais vous séparer en trois groupes.

Il sépara alors la classe en trois tout en expliquant ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était simple, il allait donner plusieurs exercices mais sous forme de jeu et pour pimenter un peu le jeu et que tout le monde y participe il rajouta une récompense pour les vainqueurs, à l'inverse une corvée pour les perdants et avec leur sens de la compétition c'était du serrer aucun voulait lâcher. En tout cas ça mettait une bonne ambiance dans la classe, ça criais à celui qui avait la bonne réponse et qui la dirais en premier, ça rigolait, ça se moquait quand les adversaires se trompaient. Au bout d'un moment la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et par conséquent les vacances retentit départageant finalement les trois groupes de très peu. Le prof distribua des chocolats aux vainqueurs et proposa que les perdants rangent la salle. Les Terms eux étaient déjà sortit.

-Bon avec le prof qu'à Mao j'vais devoir l'attendre j'en suis sur, fit Aki en se dirigeant vers le hall.

-C'est vrai qu'il a pas eut de chance de tomber dans sa classe, dit Mizuki.

Les premières sortirent du moins pour ceux qui avaient le droit.

-Hum trop bon, alors si je pouvais avoir des chocolats comme ça à chaque fois que je répond bien c'est sur que je vais m'améliorer, sourit Shou.

-C'est pas forcement le mieux tu finiras par t'en dégouter, fit Tora qui en mangeait aussi.

-Alors ça ça m'étonnerais, rigola son ami.

-Moi même si j'ai rien gagné, j'ai pas perdu comme ça je suis tranquille, dit Miyavi qui était u peu plus loin derrière en compagnie de Kai.

-Oui c'est vrai mais tu t'es bien débrouillé je trouve, sourit celui-ci.

-Merci.

-Tu en veux ?

-Oh ouais !

-Haha t'ouvres la bouche.

-Ah !

Kai lui mit alors un chocolat en bouche, ils étaient tout les deux rougissants mais ils se souriaient. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Miyavi demanda:

-Kai je...vu que la soirée est à 20h30 je me demandais si ça t'allais que je vienne te chercher vers 20h....qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

-Je...oui bien sur je ça me va très bien, fit Kai un peu gêné.

-Super, sourit son ami.

Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux, pendant ce temps dans leur classe, il restait quelques élèves.

-Rhooo j'en ai marre pas juste qu'on doit faire ça, marmonna Keiyuu.

-Ouais c'est vrai en plus ça c'est jouer à pas beaucoup, fit Uruha.

-Arrêter de vous plaindre on a presque finit, dit Nao.

-En plus ils ont eut des chocolats !

-Uruha....

Mais c'est vrai qu'étant plusieurs ça alla assez rapidement et ils purent enfin sortir, quelques minutes après se fut le tour de la classe 1°B qui malgré qu'ils étaient en vacances n'avaient pas l'air très enchanté. Comme à son habitude Kyo fut le premier à sortir de la salle et alla rapidement rejoindre ses deux amis Kaoru et Die qui l'attendait.

-Ah te voilà enfin, fit ce dernier.

-Ouais tss il me fait chier ce prof à toujours nous faire sortir les derniers quel salaud !

-Kyo..., soupira Kaoru.

-Tss...il est où Shin....et Toshi ? Demanda le blond.

-Shin a dut rentré et Toshi est certainement avec Tsuguri, fit Die.

Hiroto et Saga sortirent à leur tour et allèrent rejoindre leur ami, Shou passa un de ses bras autours du cou de ce premier.

-Alors Hiro t'es pas en forme on m'a dit ?

-Rhooo mais c'est rien ça et puis ça m'empêchera pas de m'amuser demain.

-Haha.

-Oh mais z'avez eut le droit à des chocolats ?? Mais c'est pas juste !!!

-Ouais tant pis, rigola Shou.

Eux aussi quittèrent le lycée dans la bonne humeur.

-Dit Saga, vous avez bien rendus le devoir hein ? Questionna Hiroto.

-Ben ouais pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as fait avec Reita ça a pas été trop dur parce que....enfin voilà quoi...

Il se prit une légère tape sur la tête.

-Aieuh mais quoi ?

-Alala mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris hein ? On juge pas les gens du premier coup d'œil ! C'était sympa en plus et je suis sur qu'on va avoir une bonne note !

-Vraiment ? Étonnant...

-Tsss idiot...

-Hahaha, rigola Shou.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin quand Hiroto s'exclama en levant les bras:

-Et j'ai trop hâte d'être demain !!

Ses amis rigolèrent mais ils étaient bien d'accord avec lui, au bout d'un moment Tora remonta jusqu'en haut la fermeture du blouson d'Hiroto.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Tu va attraper froid sinon.

Son ami le regarda puis sourit.

-Merci.

-Haha Tora tu fait ta mère poule, se moqua Saga.

Pour la peine il se reçut une boule de neige en pleine face.

-On fait moins le malin ! Et puis il me semble pas que tu t'en plaigne souvent.

-Ouais héhé.

Rapidement une bataille de boule de neige reprit entre eux, c'était souvent comme ça sur le chemin du retour et puis ils s'amusaient.

A l'intérieur Mao arriva dans le hall en soupirant.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt....j'ai cru que ça en finirais pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'il sentit que deux personnes lui agrippèrent les bras.

-Salut Mao !!

Le désigné regarda alors ces deux personnes, il s'agissait de Toshiya et Tsuguri qui le regardaient avec un grand sourire.

-Euh salut.

Ils se mirent alors devant lui.

-Alors Mao faut pas être timide avec nous tu nous connait, commença Toshi.

-Ouais quand tu es seul viens nous voir....

-...on va pas te manger...

-...on est pas méchant...

-...en plus on se connait...

-....et on t'aime bien....

-...mais c'est vrai qu'on est trop cool...

-..et qu'on est intimidant....

Puis ils se regardèrent.

-Bref on a la classe !!! firent-ils en même temps.

Soudain quelqu'un s'approcha des deux meilleurs amis et...

-Imbéciles !

-Aie !

Il s'agissait d'Aki qui les avait frappé sur le sommet du crâne avec ses poings. Non loin de la Kaoru les regardait, attendant Toshiya.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait ça, fit-il.

Ses deux autres amis ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, la il avait pas tord.

-Maieuh ça fait mal Aki, minauda Tsu.

-Ouais et puis on a rien fait d'abord, dit Toshi.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi.

En tout cas ça fit bien rire Mao.

-Tsu !! Tu viens oui ou non ! Fit Kei qui l'attendait depuis un bout de temps vers les portes.

-Oui Kei j'arrive, j'arrive !! Bon a plus Toshi !

Il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

-C'est bon je suis la on peut y aller !

Son ami se mit alors à lui frotter vigoureusement le haut du crâne.

-T'en a pas marre de toujours me faire attendre et te faire remarquer.

-Aie aie ok ok j'ai compris aie j'le ferais plus !

-Bah voilà, reprit le brun en souriant.

-Gnum...

-Aller fait pas la tête, ce soir c'est moi qui fait le repas ok.

-Ouais !!!

Ils partirent à leur tour après avoir saluer leurs amis.

-Y'en a un qui devrais faire pareil et vite se ramener, fit Kyo.

Toshiya le regarda et rigola alors que le blond avait le droit à un des fameux regard de Kaoru.

-Haha je crois qu'il a raison notre grognon Kyo, c'est pas que j'aime pas notre lycée mais perso j'vais pas y passer la soirée héhé. Bon on se revois demain pour la soirée, j'espère bien t'y voir Mao, dit Toshi.

-Toshi..., fit Aki.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai à l'œil, reprit-il

Celui-ci se retourna alors et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Mais t'inquiète haha. J'ai trop hâte d'y être !!

-Moi pas....

-Kyo, dit Kao.

-Ouais ouais je sais je viens.

-Voilà.

Mao avait entendu et il se mit à rougir, alors il allait venir. Ce dernier et ses mais commencèrent eux aussi à s'en aller mais Kaoru se retourna alors.

-Oh Aki.

-Oui ?

-On se retrouve demain après-midi pour finir tout les préparatifs ?

-Ok pas de problème je serais la.

-En tout cas comptez pas sur moi pour vous aidez, reprit Kyo.

-Haha ça m'aurait étonner, rigola Die.

-Aller on y va.

-Oui oui haha.

Ils s'en allèrent alors.

-Dit Mao ça te dit qu'on aille voir le gymnase ? Proposa Mizuki.

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée tu va voir comment mon Mizu à super bien embelli l'endroit, dit Aki.

-Exagère pas, répondit son petit ami gêné.

Aki l'embrassa alors, Mao les regarda avec un sourire.

-Oui d'accord pourquoi pas mais....on peut attendre Ruki ?

-Comment ça il est pas encore sorti ?

-Ben non déjà que nous on était en retard mais il en faut toujours pour ranger la salle avant de partir et c'est tombé sur lui et Reita, dit Mao.

-Et ben...

Dans la salle 1°B régner un silence pesant entre les deux blonds qui nettoyaient, aucun n'avait prononcer un mot depuis qu'ils étaient seul. Ruki éviter au maximum que leur regards se croisent et de le regarder, il était gêné d'être la avec lui surtout depuis la dernière fois. Reita lui était un peu gêné lui aussi, c'était une bonne occasion de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait du partir si vite mais...il n'y arrivait pas, ils avaient presque finit et rien n'avait été dit. Ruki finit par prendre son sac, ça y est c'était enfin finit il allait pouvoir partir. Et alors qu'il s'approcher de la porte Reita le rejoignit.

-Ruki euh je voulais te dire pour la dernière fois....

-Désoler Reita mais faut que j'y aille là...

Et il partit le laissant seul, Reita baissa la tête c'était normal qu'il agisse comme ça après tout, il lui en voulait, il prit ses affaires et partit. Ruki n'était pas vraiment fier de son geste, ce n'était pas de son genre de faire ça. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps qu'il vit son meilleur ami devant lui.

-Mao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, tu m'as attendus ?

-Ben oui.

-Ah merci c'est gentil.

-Dit tu veux venir avec nous, on va voir la salle du bal.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Tout les quatre ils se dirigèrent alors vers le gymnase et à l'intérieur ils furent surprit de voir comme il avait changer.

-Ouah c'est super !

-Héhé merci mais j'ai pas encore finit c'est juste la base mais je vais faire de cette grande pièce une véritable salle de soirée vous verrez, sourit Mizuki.

-Je te fait confiance, sourit Mao.

-Ouais on va quand même avoir du boulot demain, dit Aki.

Ils restèrent un peu a admirer toute la salle puis décidèrent de rentré, il se faisait tard et ils n'étaient toujours pas partit. Ils se séparèrent alors et tout le monde retourna chez lui.

-Vous allez avoir du boulot demain vous allez pas pouvoir vous reposez jusqu'au bout, fit Mao à son frère.

-Ouais mais ça vaut le coups, sourit-il.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant que cette soirée que tout le monde attendait commence et ses organisateurs voulaient qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. En cette fin de soirée tout le monde était impatient d'être le lendemain.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin, mais il annonçait aussi le premier jour des vacances alors évidements nombreux furent ceux à se réveiller tard, grasse mât oblige. Beaucoup profitèrent de leur temps libre pour...ben pour rien faire en faite ( xD). Disons que certains sortirent entre amis ou commencèrent à se demander comment ils allaient s'habiller pour le soir, car oui pour certains ce choix peut-être long (je vous laisse deviner xD). Les terms organisant la soirée se donnèrent rendez-vous à 14h au gymnase de leur lycée, ils devaient mettre en place les derniers préparatifs chacun étaient bien occuper. Mizuki reprenait sa décoration aider de son petit ami alors que Kei était venu avec sa famille pour installer son matériel pour la musique. Shinya et Kaoru, eux, s'occuper de toute la nourriture et les boissons qu'ils allaient servir. Tout le monde se donnait à fond et aucun n'était de trop, on les voyait courir d'un bout à l'autre sans se reposer, s'aidant mutuellement, réglant au plus vite tout problème qui pouvait se produire. À eux tous ils avancèrent rapidement, tout serait bien prêt pour 19h. Lorsque tout fut finit ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez eux, après tout eux aussi avaient à se préparer. Chez les parents de Mao et Mizuki ce dernier avait finit de se préparer et arpenté le couloir de l'étage, il passa alors une porte entre ouverte et vit son frère se regarder dans un miroir, il s'arrêta et sourit. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'appuya contre son épaule.

-Et ben...mon petit frère est drôlement bien habillé.

Il c'était légèrement maquillé, portant une chemise blanche avec un pantalon moulant noir, des gants de la même couleur avec par dessus des bagues et une cravate noire mal ajusté.

-Dit moi Mao tu comptes séduire qui comme ça, sourit son frère. En tout cas c'est un chanceux.

Le petit blond se mit à rougir fortement et poussa son grand frère hors de la pièce en marmonnant on ne sait quoi contre lui. Aki rigola et descendit les escaliers pour aller voir si tout était prêt. Mao lui n'avait pas changer de couleur depuis que son frère lui avait dit ça. Non il ne voulait pas séduire quelqu'un....enfin...peut-être qu'il avait espérer se faire un peu remarquer de Kyo ce soir.... Soudain on frappa à la porte, se fut la mère qui alla ouvrir et elle tomba nez à nez avec le petit ami de son fils aîné.

-Aki ! Mizuki est arrivé !

Le désigné arriva presque en courant jusqu'à l'entré et lorsqu'il le vit il ouvrit béatement la bouche devant sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes rouge comme son T-shirt avec par dessus une veste blanche au manche trois-quart ouverte et un foulard bleu laissait pendu autour de son cou. La mère du brun se rapprocha de Mizuki et lui fit.

-Je crois qu'avec ta tenue tu lui fait de l'effet.

Son fil ainé devint rouge pivoine.

-MAMAAAAAN !!! mais ça se fait pas de dire ça ! Dit-il toujours aussi rouge.

La mère s'excusa alors, Mizuki lui regarda son beau brun avec un sourire puis alla l'embrasser. La mère s'éclipsa deux minutes dans une pièce voisin et en revient avec dans les mains un appareil photo.

-Vous pouvez vous mettre tout les deux à côté j'aimerais vous prendre en photo.

-Maman...., soupira Aki.

-Il faut bien que j'ai des souvenirs de cette soirée et puis vous l'avez quand même préparer c'est encore plus important. Aller on sourit !

C'est ce qu'ils firent en se tenant l'un contre l'autre.

-Parfait merci.

-Bon je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, dit Aki. Mao !! tu viens on y va !

-J'arrive !

Il descendit alors les escaliers et tout le monde le regarda, il était à deux doigts de demander qu'est-ce qu'il clocher.

-Oh Mao, tu veux bien que je te prenne en photo toi aussi ? Proposa sa mère toute heureuse de voir son deuxième fils aussi bien habillé.

-Euh ouais....

Il y eut le droit lui aussi alors que le père s'approcha de l'aîné.

-Aki.

-Oui ?

-Surveille ton frère on sais jamais qui peut lui tourner autours.

Le brun regarda alors son père étonné.

-Papa ! Voyons il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, il a que un an de moins que moi je te ferais dire.

-Oui tu as raison mais...

-Non.... Bon on peux y aller maintenant ?

Sa mère lui dit que oui, avec tout ça ils allaient pas être en avance. Ils sortirent alors et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Mizuki enfin plutôt celle de sa mère qui lui avait passé pour éviter qu'ils rentrent à pied aussi tard.

-Vos parents sont vraiment uniques, sourit Mizu en conduisant.

-Attend ils nous prennent en photos et un peu plus je t'assure qu'ils étaient prêt à nous louer une limousine pour aller au bal....tss ils regardent trop les séries américaines, fit Aki.

Ils rigolèrent tous. Alors qu'ils étaient en route d'autre arrivait ou était arrivé au gymnase. Kaoru arriva avec sa voiture et rentra dans la salle de bal.

-Ouah ça rend bien, on a fait du bon boulot.

Il remarqua la présence de certains de ses amis, Shinya mais surtout Die et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer rougissant légèrement, il était vraiment très beau comme ça, ses cheveux tiré vers l'arrière calé derrière ses oreilles. Il s'approcha de lui et Die lui sourit.

-Oh Kao t'es superbe.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus, gêné de ce compliment.

-Me...merci.

Die garda ce même sourire en le voyant ainsi. Évidement ils étaient tout les trois les premiers arriver.

-Les gars vous savez si Kei est en chemin ? Demanda Shinya.

-Euh non pourquoi ? Fit Die.

-Juste que ça serais mieux si on avait la musique avant que tout le monde arrive, reprit-il.

-Euh ouais c'est sur, vu sous cet angle.

Kaoru lui regarda une dernière fois tout les préparatifs, soudain de nouveaux arrivant débarquèrent et non ce n'était pas celui attendu.

-Ah tiens c'est Aki, fit Die.

-Toujours pas lui.

-Ah bon z'êtes pas content de nous voir, bon ben on repart, reprit Aki.

-Hey ! Mais je plaisante.

-Haha je sais oooh mais ça rend classe tout ça.

-Dit nous Mao, t'en penses quoi toi ? Questionna Kaoru.

-C'est superbe ! Fit-il les yeux pétillants. On va bien s'amuser je suis sur.

Les organisateurs étaient fier que leur travail paie. A l'extérieur du bâtiment Toshiya était arriver mais n'était pas encore rentré en effet il avait vu une voiture bien connus. Un gars en sortit et courut vers lui.

-Saaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuut Toshiiiii !!!

C'était Tsu qui arriva pile devant lui avec un grand sourire.

-Yo Tsu super ta tenue !

-Je te retourne le compliment !

-On a trop la classe !!! firent-ils.

Kei qui était venu avec Tsuguri passa à côté d'eux en soupirant, des affaires pleins les bras.

-Tss vous êtes pas possible tout les deux.

Il rentra à son tour sous le regard étonné des deux autres.

-T'inquiète Toshi il t'aime bien t'en fait pas pour la soirée, dit Tsu.

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour et virent Kei déjà s'installer aider de ses amis. Toshi regarda alors Mao.

-Ouah regarde comme il est super le frère d'Aki.

-Toshi ?

-Haha t'inquiète tu sais bien qu'il y en a qu'un qui m'intéresse.

-Ouais ça si je le sais pas haha.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps de profiter de la salle que petit à petit du monde commença à arriver. La musique était mise et les lumières aussi, tout les arrivants étaient agréablement surprit de voir leur gymnase ainsi. Kyo finit par arriver, regardant autour de lui d'un air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches il s'approcha de ses amis.

-Et ben Kyo ça te va super bien, commença Die.

-C'est sur que ça change du survet' de la dernière fois, rigola Toshi.

-C'est vrai t'as fait un effort tu vois quand tu veux, dit Kaoru.

-Encore heureux que tu dise ça, marmonna Kyo.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et parla avec Toshiya. Non loin Mao qui attendait que son meilleur ami arrive le remarqua et rougis tout seul en le regardant, ses joues chauffées. Il était encore plus beau comme ça, habillé d'un jean tout comme ça veste ouverte sur une chemise, une chaine pendant à son cou. C'était sur que ça changer de son look habituel. Leur regard se croisèrent alors, Mao sentit son cœur battre plus vite il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui mais Kyo le fit, reportant son attention sur ses amis. Mao fit de même, heureusement qu'il commençait à y avoir du monde si jamais il le regardait à nouveau ça se verrait pas. Dehors un groupe de quatre personnes arrivèrent.

-Oooh regardez des sapins de noël et en plus c'est éclairé !! fit Shou. Trop beau.

-Ouais c'est super....Hiro....Saga...hé oh je vous parle ! Dit Tora.

Les deux désignés ne semblaient pas trop l'écouter et se couraient après de la neige dans leur main.

-Hiroto, Saga arrêtez avec vos boules de neiges vous aller en mettre partout à l'intérieur, reprit-il.

-Mais on s'amuse, t'es pas drôle, c'est parce que t'as peur de perdre avoue, continua Hiro.

-Hiro...rappel moi qui a gagner la dernière fois ?

-Toi et Saga.

-Alors ?

-Ouais t'es fort....c'était un coup de chance, rigola-t-il.

-Hahaha.

-On verra ça mais pour l'instant on va rentrer et pas de neige ok.

-Ok, firent les deux.

Ils commencèrent à rentrer mais Tora s'arrêta en regardant Shou qui observait le ciel.

-Je crois qu'il va neigé.

-Ouais ça serait génial ! Ça fera bien ambiance de noël ! Cria Hiroto de l'intérieur.

-Haha comment il m'a entendu lui, se moqua Shou.

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour et furent surprit en voyant la salle, c'était super et il y avait déjà du monde et même sur la piste de danse.

-Super ! Aller tous sur la piste de danse !! fit Hiroto qui était vraiment en mode survolté.

-Moi je suis partant en plus la musique est super, sourit Saga.

-J'ai pas trop envie la j'vais aller me poser dans un coin, dit Tora.

-J'vais avec lui, j'vous rejoindrez quand je serais plus chaud, plaisanta Shou.

-Oh oh !!

-Sans commentaire.

-Rhooo mais aller venez !! reprit Hiro.

-Désolé.

-Bon tant pis.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes Hiroto et Saga allèrent d'un pas enjoué dansé d'une façon très personnel. Ruki arriva à son tour et se dirigea directement vers son meilleur ami.

-Salut Mao ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Oui je....

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il remarqua que son ami semblait un peu ailleurs, il regarda dans la direction que son ami viser et sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et ben Mao tu bug sur Kyo.

-Mais....c'est normal regarde le....

Mais Aoi coupa leur conversation en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Salut les gars ! Dite vous avez pas vu Ruwa ?

-Euh non désole pourquoi ?

-Ben on est arriver un peu en même temps j'ai à peine eut le temps de lui dire bonjours qu'il est partit.

-Bizarre d'habitude il rate pas une occasion de rester avec toi, se moqua Mao.

Aoi rougis en marmonnant que c'était pas vrai.

-Bon ben j'vais le chercher.

Il repartit alors, il se mit à chercher absolument partout et finit par le trouver dans un coin des vestiaires. Il était accroupis par terre, dos à lui, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

-Ruwa qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement en se retournant.

-Je Aoi ?

-Je t'ai cherché partout qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Uruha semblait cacher quelque chose derrière lui, d'où son air un peu déstabilisé mais lorsqu'il repensa que son ami l'avait chercher partout.

-Je, rien rien...

Il se leva alors et prit son ami par le bras en souriant.

-Désolé que t'es dut me chercher mais maintenant que je suis la on va pouvoir aller s'amuser.

Aoi était un peu suspicieux mais préféra oublier ça et se concentré sur la fête. Keiyuu lui observer tout autour de lui les personnes présentes...non il n'était toujours pas arriver...et lui non plus....il soupira alors bizarrement il la sentait pas très bien cette soirée. Pendant que tout le monde était arrivé ou en chemin enfin presque, devant la porte d'une jolie petite maison, un jeune homme brun bien habillé frappa à la porte. Il regarda alors la maison avec un petit sourire, elle était vraiment bien décorer, il y avait des illuminations partout, c'était très beau. Il put voir par la fenêtre que l'intérieur était aussi festif que l'extérieur en tout cas tu pouvais sentir l'esprit de noël émaner de cette maison. La porte finit par s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec une femme.

-Bonsoir est-ce que Kai est prêt ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle, il était grand aux cheveux courts, on voyait qu'il allait aller à une soirée et il la regardait en souriant, elle le trouva tout à fait charmant.

-Oh attendez je vous l'appel tout de suite.

La femme se retourna alors.

-Kai !! Ton ami est la dépêche toi !

-J'arrive !

Elle reporta son attention sur le garçon qui attendait en souriant.

-Je te remercie de bien vouloir emmener Kai à votre soirée.

-C'est normal madame.

Elle regarda discrètement à l'intérieur puis s'approcha du brun.

-A vous je peut bien vous le dire, Kai à passer une bonne partie de la soirée à faire des allés retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, elle rigola doucement en y repensant. Je crois qu'il veux faire du charme à quelqu'un.

Elle sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils comme ça. Miyavi lui avait un grand sourire intérieur, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça, il trouva ça adorable et en plus c'était la mère qui lui annonçait. Le dit fils arriva justement derrière sa mère et la poussa presque.

-C'est bon maman tu peux rentré maintenant.

-Ok ok passez une bonne soirée.

Kai ferma presque la porte au nez de sa mère, il les avait laissé seul tout les deux et avec sa mère il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, il espérait qu'elle n'ai rien dit de gênant. Il rougit légèrement, gêné, en regardant Miyavi, il était vraiment superbe.

-Je....excuse moi d'avoir mi tant de temps, mais je suis prêt maintenant on peut y aller.

Il lui adressa un beau sourire et il remarqua alors que Miyavi le fixait. Ce dernier lui tendit alors une jolie rose blanche sans épines. Kai la saisis délicatement, il l'approcha de son visage et un doux parfum l'enveloppa, il regarda son vis à vis gêné.

-Merci...c'est vraiment très gentil...elle est magnifique.

-Mais pas autant que toi, sourit le plus grand en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses pour Kai qui rougis. Ils finirent par partir pour la soirée, pendant ce temps la mère du petit brun était à la fenêtre.

-Mon cœur ça se fait pas, fit le mari assis sur un fauteuil lisant un journal.

-Peut-être mais j'ai apprit quelque chose chéri, je crois que notre fils à un amoureux.

Nos deux amis arrivèrent enfin à la soirée un peu avant l'heure prévus et déjà tout le monde était arrivé ce qui en surprit un.

-Heureusement que j'avais dit que la soirée commençait à 20h30 qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon, tout le monde est déjà la et c'est pas encore l'heure. C'est bien la première fois que tout le monde est à l'heure pour aller au lycée, dit Kaoru.

-C'est super hein, ça veux dire que tout le monde avait hâte de venir parce qu'ils savaient bien qu'avec toi en organisateur ils allaient s'amuser ce soir, fit Die en souriant.

Son ami était de plus en plus gêné, mais pourquoi avait-il droit à autant de compliment, il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire et il n'avait pas fait tout ça seul....alors pourquoi Die était comme ça, ça le troubler beaucoup. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le regardant puis détourna légèrement les yeux, son ami sourit à sa réaction.

De son côté Keiyuu aperçut enfin son meilleur ami...évidement il était aux côtés de Miyavi et ils se souriaient....il eut un air un brin renfrogné. Quelqu'un se rapprocha alors de lui.

-Alors Keiyuu t'en fait une tête, serait-ce parce que Kai n'as même pas prit le temps de te chercher et préfère rester avec l'autre grande perche là.

Évidement le petit brun reconnus tout de suite cette voix, il se retourna alors.

-Nao....qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore hein tu me fait chier laisse moi tranquille !

-Calme, calme...je t'ai rien fait je constate juste et puis je sais que tu doit apprécier Miyavi autant que moi hein.

Mais pour qui il se prenait de lui parler comme ça, non ils n'avaient rien en commun....pourtant plus il regardait ses deux amis ensemble et plus ça l'énervait....il était hors de question qu'il perde son meilleur ami comme ça, surtout sans rien faire. Il regarda alors le brun à côté de lui, il attendait une réponse.

-Alors ?

Il eut un dernier moment d'hésitation mais répondit.

-C'est d'accord....je marche avec toi....qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Nao fut heureux de cette réponse et eut un étrange sourire.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, en ce qui concerne ce que je vais faire je te propose de les surveiller et si il se passe quelque chose on improvise.

Keiyuu n'avait pas vraiment l'air emballé par cette idée vu la tête qu'il faisait.

-Aller viens il faut pas qu'ils nous voit ! Fit Nao en le traînant par le bras.

Le petit brun soupira est-ce qu'il avait bien fait, la il se le demandait.....la soirée risquait d'être très longue....

La véritable heure marquant le début de la fête fut passer et alors que la plupart des personnes étaient déjà en train de danser la musique s'arrêta. Évidement beaucoup ne furent pas content et leur soupirs et autres le montrait bien, d'autre furent simplement surprit. Celui qui s'occupait de la musique tapota alors son micro.

-Hello tous le monde DJ Kei est dans la place !!!

Tout le monde se retourna étonné vers la scène, regardant le désigné.

-Héhé excusez moi j'ai toujours rêver dire ça, fit-il un bras derrière sa nuque gêné.

Au moins tout le monde l'écoutait maintenant. Le « DJ » reprit un air plus sérieux.

-Je tiens d'abords à vous remerciez tous d'être venus de la part de tous les organisateurs.

Certains se regardèrent style '' qu'est-ce qu'on fait la faut applaudir ?'' .

-Donc comme vous l'aurez remarqué c'est moi qui me chargerais de l'animation musical ce soir... Alors maintenant que la fête commence !!! je veux voir tout le monde sur la piste de danse !! Je veux que ça bouge !!! Ça va être chaud ce soir !! Youhouuu !!

Kei remit son casque sur ses oreilles et fit démarrer de la bonne musique, tout le monde fut content et la plupart se remirent à danser.

-Hahaha il s'y croit trop la Kei, se moqua Kyo.

-En tout cas il prend son rôle très au sérieux et il est doué, fit Die.

-C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé à lui, continua Shinya.

En effet il avait l'air très concentré dans se qu'il faisait mais semblait aussi s'amusait à faire ça vu le sourire qu'il affichait. Il y avait une personne qui n'était pas vraiment contente de tout ça, il s'agissait de Toshiya qui boudait légèrement.

-Mais c'est pas juste ça ! Il va s'occuper de toute la soirée ! Ça veux dire qu'il va pas quitter la scène ! Et comment je fait pour l'inviter à danser les slows avec moi hein !

Tsuguri regarda son ami d'un air compatissant..ou pas.

-T_T pas juste moi qui pensais que ça aller être L'occasion....

En effet Toshiya était amoureux de Kei, depuis quelques temps déjà, d'ailleurs quand ça le prenait il faisait plus ou moins la tête à Tsu car c'était son colloc et il l'enviait, il aurait voulus être à sa place. Celui-ci lui passa un bras autours de ses épaules.

-Allons Toshi t'inquiète pas pour ça. Laisse moi faire j'vais m'occuper de ça.

-Comment ?

-J'ai ma petite idée héhé.

Vu la tête qu'il tirait ça se voyait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, Toshiya était un peu surprit mais c'était bon signe non ?

-Merci Tsu !

-Ça sert à ça les amis et en attendant on va aller s'éclater !!

-Ouais !!

Il se dirigèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse....Toshi pensa alors que peut-être Kei aller le regardait danser. En tout cas il l'espérait bien.

La salle était séparer en plusieurs groupes ceux qui dansaient, ceux qui regardaient adossé au mur a discuter ou non et ceux qui s'occupaient de vider le buffet. Dans cette dernière catégorie, on pouvait trouver Tora, Hiroto, Shou, Saga, Aoi et Uruha qui inspectaient tout ce qu'il y avait de prévus.

-Ouah z'avez vu un peu tous ça !! ils se sont vraiment donner du mal c'est la première fois qu'on a autre chose que des chips et une boisson caféine pétillante dans une bouteille rouge (pour ne pas faire de pub je ne citerais pas Coca Cola XD) !

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi Hiroto tous ces gâteaux me donne trop envie j'ai hâte d'y goûter, fit Saga.

Il regarda alors un peu mieux, histoire de voir lequel il pourrait choisir, il vit alors une main passer devant lui et en saisir un. Il fit une drôle de tête et regarda à qui elle appartenait du genre qui ose me piquer ma nourriture.

-Shou...., soupira Tora qui regardait son ami mordre à pleine dent dans un gâteau à la crème et s'en mettre partout.

-Haha t'as l'air fin comme ça, se moqua Aoi.

Shou fit une moue boudeuse.

-Les écoutes pas, mais tu m'as quand même volé un gâteau que je comptais prendre, plaisanta Saga.

Il lui enleva alors un peu de crème qu'il avait sur sa joue puis la mit en bouche.

-J'avais raison c'est super bon, sourit-il.

Shou se mit à rougir, les autres se regardant avec un regard commun. Saga se rendit alors compte de ce que cette phrase pouvait représentait et se mit à rougir à son tour, gêné il détourna discrètement son regard sur le côté. Hiroto quand à lui se servit à boire.

-C'est super vous avez vu on a du ponch !

-Ouais mais y'a pas d'alcool, fit Uruha.

-C'est super bon tu sais !

-Ouais ouais mais un ponch sans alcool c'est pas un ponch....c'est un jus de fruit, reprit-il légèrement marmonnant.

Aoi le regarda puis leva les yeux au plafond, alala alors lui quand il s'agissait d'alcool.... Certains rigolèrent à cette phrase, c'était tout à fait vrai mais ça avait prit toute son ampleur lorsque ce fut Uruha qui l'a dit. Ils restèrent la un petit moment à discuter devant le buffet alors que certains allèrent danser. En se qui concerne les organisateurs de la soirée la plupart d'entre eux était appuyé contre un mur à discuter et regarder si tout aller bien, enfin pas tous. Sous le regard de ses amis Aki était sur la piste de danse, c'était vraiment pas son truc mais Mizuki voulait profitait de la musique et l'avait entraîner à sa suite. Ils dansaient très proche l'un de l'autre, Mizuki affichait un sourire radieux, il était très heureux d'être la avec son petit ami et lorsque ce dernier le regarda ainsi il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien fait, le voir ainsi méritait bien qu'il fasse un petit effort. Alors à la surprise de Mizu, il le prit dans ses bras en continuant de danser, celui-ci rougis mais sourit il était vraiment heureux. Non loin de la Mao regardait son frère dansait avec envie, lui aussi aurait envie de faire ça avec un certain blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Ruki quand à lui regardait dans une autre direction, en particulier vers un coin de la salle. En effet à cet endroit se trouver un jeune homme blond qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser, il était tout seul, son regard porter sur le sol....il s'agissait de Reita. Ruki se sentait un peu mal quand il le voyait comme ça, surtout depuis ce qu'il avait fait hier, il s'en voulait mais il n'arriverait pas à aller le voir pour arranger ça. Les deux amis se regardèrent alors.

-Dit tu veux qu'on aille danser ? Proposa Mao.

-Oui pourquoi pas et puis la musique est super.

Ils allèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse, ils avaient bien besoin de se changer les idées et très vite ils se laissèrent porter par le rythme et s'amusèrent à leur tour. Contre un mur Kaoru regardait tout, il était heureux de voir que tout le monde s'amusait comme ça. À côté de lui Kyo n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis et discuter de temps en temps avec Die, le plus souvent pour se plaindre. Die quand à lui regardait la piste de danse et Kaoru avec envie....et oui envie.

-Dit Kao, tu vas pas aller danser ?

-Non.... et puis je sais pas danser....

-Je suis sur que si.....j'aimerais bien aller danser avec toi.

Kyo regardait ça d'un drôle d'air alors que Kaoru était devenu légèrement rouge et c'était pas du au lumière de la salle. Mais....qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là....que devait-il répondre...la il était un peu troubler alors il ne répondit pas et se calma. Shinya quand à lui avait bien fait par de sa timidité et aller parler à un peu tout le monde, pour savoir si tout ce passer bien, si ils s'amusaient etc. Du côté de Tora et ses amis, ce premier parler a Saga et Shou alors qu'Hiroto était parti chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Ses deux amis le regardaient avec sérieux.

-Tora.

-Hum ? Fit celui-ci en buvant son verre.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle.

Tora détourna alors le regard, oui il voyait très bien de quoi ils voulaient parler mais justement il ne voulait pas en parler....

-Tora tu doit lui dire !

-Saga à raison, Hiroto doit le savoir.

Le désigné arriva alors joyeusement mais s'arrêta un peu avant en voyant la scène devant lui, il se mit à écouter leur conversation...il parler de lui non ?

-Mais je peux pas....  
-Je comprend pas, dit Saga.

-Tora.... tu imagines un peu tu part à la rentré...si ça se trouve tu le verras pas avant....

-Je sais....

-C'est le seul à qui tu l'as pas dit.....on lui a rien dit parce que tu nous la demander mais quand même....

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient la moral à Tora, c'était toujours l'inverse d'habitude et celui-ci avait la tête baissé.

-Écoute faut que tu lui dise, si tu le fait pas ce soir c'est moi qui m'en charge, fit Saga.

Hiroto avait écouter tout attentivement....Tora partait ? Pourquoi il lui avait rien dit ? Mais....mais non...il ne voulait pas qu'il parte...il....oui il l'aimait trop.... Il baissa la tête et repartit...il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre....qu'allait-il faire....

-Écoute Tora si je te dit ça c'est que c'est mon ami et j'veux pas qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.... j'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse la même chose, reprit Saga.

-Bon on te laisse y réfléchir, tu viens Saga j'aimerais faire un tour dehors pour respirer un peu, dit Shou.

En effet il faisait chaud avec tout ce monde à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent récupérer leur blouson et sortir, ils eurent les yeux pétillants en regardant le spectacle qu'offrait leur ville la nuit., tout était jolie ment décoré. Shou avait les mais ouverte et regardait en l'air en souriant.

-Regarde Saga comme c'est beau, il neige. J'trouve ça....magique....

-Tu as raison....

Ils restèrent la sous cette neige légère qui tombait, il n'y avait aucun bruit dehors comparé à l'intérieur de la salle et un grand silence entre eux s'installa entre eux. Ils se lançaient des petits regards en coin bien emmitouflé dans leur blouson vu le froid qu'il faisait. Se fut Shou qui après hésitation coupa ce silence un peu pesant.

-Saga...

-Hum?

-Je...je me demandais...est-ce que...est-ce que je te manquerais si...si je partais d'ici ?

Il baissa bien vite son regard en se mordillant sa lèvre, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? ....pourtant la réponse était évidente....il voulait savoir ce qu'il représentait pour lui.... Saga quand à lui eut le cœur qui rata un battement, il....il ne voulait quand même pas dire que ça allait arriver si ?

-Bien sur que tu me manquerais....je.....je préférerais partir avec toi plutôt de me dire que je te perdrais.....que je n'allais plus pouvoir te revoir.....je le veux pas....

Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et c'était mit à rougir mais ce n'était pas le seul....Shou avait les joues rouge et son cœur c'était mit à accélérer, il tenait à lui au point de préférer tout quitter pour être avec lui....

-Tu...tu ne partiras pas....n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Saga.

Ils se regardaient à présent, malgré cette petite distance entre eux, Shou ne put pas plus longtemps retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent le long de ses joues c'était trop d'émotions, de savoir que Saga ressentait ça pour lui et si fort..... En voyant ça son ami le prit dans ses bras inquiet de le voir pleurer.

-Shou....Shou pourquoi tu pleures..., fit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Celui-ci releva ses yeux humide, leur regard s'accrochèrent et ne se détachèrent plus.

-Shou je....j'aimerais restait toujours à tes côtés je....je t'aime.

Le cœur du désigné rata un battement puis se mit à accélérer, il sentit ses joues chauffés et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

-Saga....

Shou enfoui sa tête contre le torse de son ami en se serrant contre lui.

-Saga.....je je suis tellement heureux de te connaître....j'aime être avec toi....je tiens énormément à toi si tu savais.... je t'aime Saga je t'aime... moi aussi je veux rester toujours avec toi....

Soudain il sentit les battement du cœur de son ami s'accélérer, celui-ci lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il releva alors sa tête et fut surprit de voir que Saga pleurer aussi. Il voulut enlever ses perles salées mais une main l'en empêcha, son vis à vis lui sourit en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Je t'aime Shou...si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que se soit réciproque....

Le désigné, sans doute par tous les émotions qui le traversait et la proximité de son vis à vis mais il fit passé ses bras autours de son cou, en se rapprochant un peu plus pour fermer l'espace entre leur lèvres. Elles se touchèrent doucement, un premier baiser, leur premier baiser....Saga serra son ami contre lui, passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Mais rapidement le simple baiser chercha à s'approfondir, Shou entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à la langue de son ami. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans une danse tendre mais fiévreuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient leur joues chauffés et ils se collés un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils restèrent la, enlacé, profitant de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre dans ce froid d'hivers. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux après un doux je t'aime profitant de leur amour qui venait d'éclore sous la neige.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur la fête battait son plein, tout le monde semblait s'amusait enfin...pas tous...Kyo n'avait pas bouger, il regardait tout le monde en soupirant de temps en temps, soudain son regard se posa sur un autre blond...Mao il souriait et semblait s'amuser mais pourquoi il le regardait ? Il détourna alors le regard pour regarder ses amis son regard changea mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui Die pourquoi semblait-il si proche de Kaoru, Shinya c'était pareil mais pourquoi il restait pas avec eux hein? et il était où Toshiya hein ? Tsss il soupira, non il ne s'amusait pas du tout.

Sur la piste de danse se trouvait un couple, enfin pas officiellement, qui dansait, il s'agissait de Miyavi qui tenait son cher Kai entre ses bras. Ils étaient bien comme ça, leur cœur battant à un même rythme leur joues légèrement rougis et un sourire heureux ornant leur visage.

-Kai.

-Oui ?

-Je...ça te dérange pas que je te tienne comme ça pour danser ?

Le désigné rougis un peu plus.

-Je....non, non au contraire je j'aime beaucoup être dans tes bras.

Miyavi sourit et le serra un peu plus contre lui en calant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit rougissant, il lui embrassa le cou.

Non loin de la, vers l'un des sapins décoratif, deux garçons étaient cachés à observer la piste enfin plutôt deux personnes en particulier. L'un deux soupira appuyé contre son ami.

-Nao....pourquoi on est la qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Chut Keiyuu faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

-Rhaaa mais à quoi ça sert ?

-Ben on les espionnes voir si jamais Miyavi tente quelque chose, et puis t'as pas l'impression d'être un agent secret la ?

Naao regarda son ami, enfin c'était pas vraiment le cas mais bon, qui était concentré puis soupira.

-Toi tu regarde trop de films d'espionnage...

-Et alors c'est très bien !

-Ok ok mais je te signal qu'on est derrière un sapin....dire que je vais passer la soirée comme ça...

-Doit-je te rappeler que ton soit disant meilleur ami n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter de pas te voir.

-C'est bon arrête j'ai comprit !

-Tu vois.

-Humf.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur activité, Tora quand à lui semblait soucieux, depuis tout à l'heure il réfléchissait à tout ça. Hiroto s'approcha alors de lui, d'abord d'un pas un peu hésitant puis plus déterminé, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il avait bien réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait entendu et se qu'il avait ressentit en y apprenant. Lorsque son ami le vit arriver juste devant lui, il eut un peu peur, c'était la personne avec qui il devait parler mais il ne savait pas si il avait trouver le courage de le faire après tout c'était pour une raison précise qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Tora....

Le désigné regarda alors son vis à vis.

-Je....je sais que tu vas bientôt partir....je sais pas où ni même pour combien de temps mais.....

Ça fit tilt dans la tête de Tora, mais comment l'avait-il sut.

-Qui te la dit ?

-Je....j'vous ai entendu en parler....je...je sais que je suis le seul à qui tu l'as pas dit....je sais pas pourquoi.....ni même pourquoi tu as dit à personne de me le dire.....peut-être que tu me fait pas confiance....peut-être que tu penses que j'aurais une réaction gamine ou autre....

Il avait dit ça la tête basse ce qui fit un peut mal au cœur de Tora, il ne voulait pas ça non justement il aurait tellement voulus éviter ça.

-Mais....je voulais te dire que tu allais beaucoup me manquer.....j'espère que tu penseras un peu à moi, fit-il en relevant la tête avec un sourire triste.

S'en était trop pour Tora, il lui saisis alors le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers un endroit où ils seraient plus tranquille il devait réparer ce qu'il avait fait en lui disant pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Une fois éloigné du bruit et des autres à la surprise d'Hiroto il le prit dans ses bras faisant passer doucement sa main dans son dos.

-Je suis désolé Hiro vraiment, je voulais pas que tu penses que c'était parce que je te fait pas confiance et que t'es gamin que je te l'ai pas dit non ça a rien à voir....

Il lui prit alors doucement le visage entre ses mains, ils se regardaient, Hiroto se sentait tout drôle d'être aussi proche de lui, mais il voulait aussi une réponse.

-Alors pourquoi ? Tu sais ça m'a fait mal de l'apprendre comme ça....

-Hiro..... je suis désolé...excuse moi j'voulais pas ça....si j'te l'ai pas dit c'est que....c'est qu'en faite j'avais peur....

-Co....comment ça ? Mais de quoi ?

-Je....je voulais pas te le dire.....j'voulais pas c'était comme te dire au revoir...et je voulais pas penser que j'allais partir loin de toi....c'est pour ça que je faisait tout pour pas que tu le sache...j'espérais comme ça avoir moins de mal à partir....

Hiroto avait du mal à comprendre est-ce qu'il voulait dire par la que..... mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ça que la réponse lui fut donner. Tora détourna un peu le regard gêné.

-Je sais ça peu paraître égoïste de ma part de penser à ça mais....c'est parce que...je t'aime voilà...je t'aime !

Il l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux et son vis à vis c'était mit à rougir. Tora n'eut même pas le temps de savoir si il devait ou non regretter ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il se trouva à embrasser son ami. Il le coupa très vite se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait.

-Je excuse moi j'aurais pas dut....

Il hésita à partir mais fut retenir par la main d'Hiroto qui le regardait les yeux pétillants et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Reste Tora....

Il se colla alors à lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi ça me faisait mal... parce que c'était comme si je ne valais moins à tes yeux que les autres...

-C'est faux.... tu es tellement plus pour moi...

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis heureux....t'as toujours était attentionné envers moi, t'inquiétant toujours si tu savais à quel point tous ça me touche... je t'aime Tora s'il te plait embrasse moi....

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas mais au diable les réflexions le garçon qu'il aimait lui avait dit les trois mots qu'il ne pensait pas entendre que demandait de plus. Il posa alors une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son amis rapidement celui-ci laissa le passage à sa langue et le baiser s'approfondit. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et passion, prouvant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hiroto se blottissant contre celui qui était son petit ami à présent.

-On est ensemble ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur Hiro, bien sur....

Il lui embrassa le front.

-Dit moi Tora...où est-ce que tu vas ? je.... tu part pour longtemps ?

Le désigné passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis devant son regard interrogateur et un peu inquiet.

-Je part pour la France à la rentrée....j'y vais pour un échange avec mon correspondant, j'y vais un mois et lui viendra à la fin de l'année ici....

-Ah...... un mois....c'est long.....

Tora l'embrassa alors à sa surprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça passera vite et puis je penserais toujours à toi....tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours....j'essaierais de te téléphoner ou de t'envoyer un sms régulièrement d'accord ?

-Merci Tora, fit Hiroto en le serrant contre lui.

A l'intérieur l'ambiance était toujours aussi bonne mais certain commençaient à fatiguer à force de danser comme ça, ça donner chaud.

-Fiou j'en peut plus j'vais aller me chercher un truc à boire et à manger, fit Mao en souriant. Tu veux que je te remmène quelque chose Ruki ?

-Je suis pas contre un verre n'importe quoi tant que ça se bois, rigola le blond en allant dans un coin de la pièce pour se reposer.

-Ok pas de problème.

Il se dirigea alors vers le buffet qu'il regarda avec de grand yeux pétillants, tant de choix, bon les gens c'était déjà servis mais y'avais de quoi faire. Soudain une part de gâteau attira son attention, elle avait l'air délicieuse, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Mais alors qu'il la saisis une autre main fit de même, Mao eut un regard un peu dur alors là non c'était à lui.

-Hé ! C'est à moi ça !

-Alors là tu rêves j'étais la avant !

Mao leva alors vers cette personne qui commençait à l'énerver mais changea rapidement....oh oh...c'était lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il le voulait ce gâteau mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui...alors il ne savait que faire....

-Bon tu comptes me le laisser, fit Kyo en le regardant d'une voie dure.

-Mais non il est à moi.

Ils se regardèrent, aucun ne voulaient lâcher....et pourtant, y'en a un qui commença à s'énerver.

-Rhaaa tu m'énerves ! Garde le si t'en as autant envie tsss !

Il repartit vers ses amis en marmonnant, laissant Mao un peu inquiet.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie....il m'en veux....voila c'est foutu.....

Kyo reprit sa place en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo ?

-Rien.

Die ne chercha pas plus loin et il reporta son regard sur la personne qui avait toute son attention. Mao, lui, prit alors tous ce dont il avait besoin et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Mais en fait ce n'était pas que Kyo lui en voulait c'était plutôt qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il lui avait tenu tête et c'était frustrant.

-Tiens Ruki voilà pour toi, fit Mao en lui tendant son verre.

Le blond semblait un peu ailleurs, évidement il regardait une certaine personne, mais son regard se reporta sur son ami. Il prit le verre et le bu d'une traite.

-Ouah merci Mao j'en avait besoin.

Il vit alors que celui-ci semblait soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? t'en fait une tête y'a un truc qui c'est passé ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas avec Kyo....

-Quoi ??

-Mais non pas ça....malheureusement....erm erm euh c'est rien c'est rien.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils se mirent à discuter, histoire de reprendre leurs souffle.

Dans un coin de la salle Reita regardait la fête se dérouler....sans vraiment y prendre goût.... il était assis contre le mur. Bon certes il était distant et froid mais quand même....personne ne semblait le remarquer.... et il le regardait, lui, Ruki il semblait s'amuser.... ça n'arrangea pas vraiment son moral qui n'allait pas bien fort déjà.

Toshiya et Tsuguri eux c'était éclaté sur la piste de danse, comme d'habitude en se faisant bien remarquer. Ils étaient à présent au niveau du faux ponch histoire de se rafraichir un peu.

-Ouah elle est génial cette fête hein ? Fit Tsu.

-Ouais c'est sur.....enfin.....

Il regarda dans la même direction que son ami et sourit en voyant la scène et le « DJ ».

-Aller va rejoindre ton bellâtre, reprit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude et avec un clin d'œil.

Toshiya le regardait qui souriait puis il reporta son attention sur Kei qui se donnait à fond.

-T'as raison j'vais aller le voir !

-Voilà ça c'est parlé héhé bon j'te laisse moi j'vais aller voir si y'a pas des trucs marrent à faire héhé tchouz on se voit plus tard, dit Tsuguri avec un signe de la main en partant.

Toshi prit alors un verre et une assiette puis se dirigea vers la scène, il grimpa et alla aux côtés de Kei. Il avait le casque sur les oreilles et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il lui tapota alors l'épaule. Kei se retourna alors surprit puis sourit, il laissa la chanson tourner et mit son casque autour de son cou en baissant le micro histoire qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

-Oh Toshiya qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Et ben je.... comme tu bosse dur j'me suis dit que t'avais bien le droit à une pause alors je t'ai emmener ça....j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Kei regarda ce qu'il avait déposer.

-Oh merci Toshi c'est super gentil de ta part de faire ça, répondit-il avec un joli sourire un peu gêné.

-C'est rien ça me fait plaisir et puis t'es doué j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fait, reprit Toshi un bras derrière sa nuque lui aussi gêné.

-Merci....

Kei rougis un peu en le regardant.

Pendant ce temps il y avait un brun qui faisait des aller retour dans la salle, il s'agissait d'Aoi.

-Rhooo c'est pas vrai j'ai encore perdu Ruwa *soupire* moi qui pensais pouvoir passer ma soirée avec lui à m'amuser et tout... c'est mal partie....je sais pas où il est.....en plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment....

Il continua à chercher, Tsuguri quand à lui faisait aussi tout le tour du gymnase histoire de trouver de quoi s'amuser mais pour l'instant rien.

-Tsss c'est pas drôle la y'a rien à faire....

Il se dirigea alors vers le vestiaire, il ouvrit la porte jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, il n'y avait rien là non plus mais alors qu'il allait repartir il entendit un bruit.

''Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' se demanda-t-il.

Doucement il se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où venait les bruits, il s'agissait d'un petit recoin à côté des Wc-douche, à l'abri des regards. Il se cala contre le mur en regardant l'endroit, il fut surprit de voir que les bruits était fait par quelqu'un mais pas seulement. Il s'agissait d'Uruha qui était assit par terre l'air plutôt joyeux tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

'' Oh mais c'est Uruha oooooh il a de l'alcool haha ça c'est très intéressant héhé en plus il m'a pas l'air très conscient aussi haha ''

-Yeaaaaah ça c'est cool y'a pas à dire pour faire la fête il faut de l'alcool haha heureusement que j'en ai emmener !!

A y regarder de plus prêt Tsu put observer qu'il venait de se boire deux bouteilles à lui tout seul.

''haha ça me donne une super bonne idée ça héhé. Faut que j'aille le dire à Toshi il va adoré héhé je sent qu'on va bien se marrer héhé''

Heureusement Uruha ne l'avait pas remarquer, il fila discrètement dans la salle mais avant de passer la porte il entendit du bruit il se cacha alors derrière mais lorsque la personne entra il lui tapa la porte dessus. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait qu'il partit la main sur le visage. Il passa d'un endroit calme à l'ambiance de fête.

-Ouille mais ça fait mal ! L'aurait put faire attention hein !! Bon j'vais aller retrouver Toshi !

A l'intérieur la personne qui avait fait mal à Tsuguri chercha du regard quelque chose dans la pièce quand soudain il entendit ces bruits mais surtout une voie qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Ruwa ?

Il s'agissait d'Aoi qui se dirigea vers l'endroit ou se trouver le désigné et lorsqu'il le vit, dans cet état et avec les bouteilles il se mit une main sur le visage.

''Oh non....quand j'disais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment....''

Son ami le regarda alors.

-Oh salut Aoi !

Il but à la bouteille mais s'arrêta alors, son regard changea légèrement en croisant celui de son ami, même si il n'avait pas les idées claires il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et c'était celui qu'il aurait voulus éviter qui l'avait découvert, il devait lui en vouloir et cette idée lui faisait peur.

-Uruha....mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait !?

Celui-ci posa la bouteille qui était vide et le regarda même si ses yeux avait du mal à lui obéir....il ne l'avait pas appeler par le surnom qu'il lui avait donner.... la il s'en voulut. Aoi se mit alors à son niveau.

-Vraiment qu'est-ce qui t'es passer par la tête hein ? Tu pouvais pas t'amuser normalement ? Avec moi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu prenne de l'alcool ! Regarde comment tu es !

Il soupira alors et se saisis des bouteilles.

-Regarde ce que tu as bu et tout seul en plus....tu sais qu'on avait pas le droit.... si jamais ça se sais les organisateurs vont avoir des problèmes.....

Il se releva alors.

-...bon j'vais me débarrasser de ça....j'vais aller les jeter dans une poubelle de la rue toi tu reste ici....je reviens....

Il s'éclipsa alors discrètement, prenant son manteau et cherchant à pas se faire voir puis sortit dehors.

Tsuguri lui arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la scène. Toshiya était heureux, il parlait seul à seul avec Kei quand celui-ci ne changeait pas de chanson, il lui souriait tout gêné et ça lui plaisait. Mais alors que tout ce dérouler bien du point de vu de Toshiya....

-Toshiiiiii !!!!

Celui-ci soupira, pourquoi maintenant !

-Haha Tsu pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? Demanda Kei.

Il fixa alors son ami, tout comme Toshiya puis ils rigolèrent.

-Haha Tsu mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait c'est quoi cette marque sur ton front, rigola Kei.

Le désigné se toucha le front avec une grimace de douleur en y repensant.

-Me suis prit une porte...

Les rires du ''DJ'' redoublèrent, Toshi regardait son meilleur ami mais il lui cassé son coup la !

-Mais euh te moque pas ça fait trop mal, fit Tsuguri avec une moue vexer.

-Haha désolé héhé erm mais dit moi qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Ah oui ! Toshi viens faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Tsuguri emmena alors son meilleur ami à sa suite, laissant Kei les regardait partir avant qu'il ne reprenne se qu'il faisait avec sérieux. Toshiya s'arrêta alors et regarda son ami un peu durement.

-Tsuuuu mais pourquoi tu m'as dérangé j'étais bien moi !

-Désolé Toshi je le sais, j'te promet je t'arrangerais le coup promis !

-Bon d'accord alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai trouver de quoi nous amuser héhé.

-Non c'est vrai ?? Quoi quoi ??

La il était tout de suite intéressé, Tsuguri sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai trouver avec de l'alcool dans le vestiaire....

-Qui ?

-Uruha héhé il est dans un état un peu endormis et il est bien proche des douches et j'me disais que ça serais bien....enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler....

Tsuguri avait dit ça avec un sourire et un regard qui ne présagé rien de bon et rapidement ce fut pareil pour Toshiya.

-Héhé je vois très bien, je crois qu'on a la même idée.... allons aidé notre ami à se réveiller héhé !

-Aller c'est partit ! Fit Tsu en levant un bras.

Ils partirent alors en rigolant vers le vestiaires. Aoi quand à lui avait jeter les objets dans une poubelle, la neige tombant toujours puis soupira.

-Bon voilà qui est fait.....*soupire* si il savait que je n'aime pas le voir comme ça....si il savais à quel point je m'inquiète pour lui dans ses moments là....

Il regarda alors la neige tomber puis repartit sur ses pas.

-J'vais aller voir si il va bien....

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Toshiya et Tsuguri se trouvaient à présent dans le vestiaire. Ils s'approchèrent alors du châtain qui avait les jambes replié contre son torse, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits il releva la tête espérant revoir son ami mais ce n'était pas lui et ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre ici.

-Et ben Uruha t'en fait une tête, ça va pas ?

-Tu m'as l'air un peu endormit...

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un drôle de sourire et....

-Mais on connait un moyen pour y remédier !!

Uruha n'eut le temps de rien dire ni même de réagir, étant un peu dans les vapes, que les deux amis l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, le relevant alors. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à le trainer jusqu'à la douche commune, la il le poussèrent dedans.

-Haha j'espère qu'elle sera pas froide !!

Ils tapèrent alors en même temps sur les boutons faisant ainsi coulé des trombes d'eau sur le pauvre Uruha qui fut rapidement trempé. Il se protégé de ses bras, il était tellement surprit qu'il ne pensa pas a essayer de sortir, et puis de toute façon Toshi et Tsu boucher le passage et avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Lorsque l'eau finit de couler Uruha se regarda, l'eau lui dégoulinant de partout sous les rires des deux autres.

-Hahaha ouais excellent ! On est trop fort ! Firent-ils en se tapant dans la main.

-Héhé aller on devrais retourner à la fête !

Ils partirent d'un pas très rapide dans le gymnase et croisèrent Aoi qu'ils bousculèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eux à être si pressé ?

Il haussa les épaules et poussa la porte des vestiaires, il ouvrit de grand yeux surprit en voyant son ami sortir de la douche et cherchant à essorer l'eau.

-Ruwa ! Mais qu'est-ce......non ne me dit pas que...

Son regard se fit dur.

-Bon sang les salauds !! si jamais je les attrapes ils vont s'en prendre je te le garantis !

Mais son regard changea en voyant son ami que se tenait les bras, tremblant légèrement, il avait froid. Il se rapprocha de lui et enleva son manteau pour lui poser sur ses épaules se qui surprit Uruha.

-Ça va aller ? Viens prêt du radiateur pour te réchauffé.

Il l'emmena alors vers le banc le plus proche du radiateur et ils s'y installèrent. Aoi passa alors sa main sur le visage de son ami le lui essuyant. Son ami avait un regard triste, les yeux baissés, se blottissant dans le manteau. Soudain des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, le brun fut un peu inquiet.

-Ruwa....est-ce que ça va ?

-Non....non ça va pas..... je suis désolé.... désolé...j'aurais pas du boire....voilà à quoi ça m'a mener... je suis trempe j'ai froid mais....je n'ai que ce que je mérite....

Il sanglotait, ne cherchant même pas à se calmer, il s'en voulait. Soudain Aoi lui saisi son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder en retirant avec son pouce les perles salées.

-Ne dit pas ça ! Tu le méritais pas du tout, ils auraient jamais du faire ça....

Il lui passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés puis reprit:

-Écoute Ruwa....c'est vrai que t'aurais pas du boire....c'est vrai que j'aime pas ça mais..... ce qui me fait encore plus mal c'est de te voir comme ça....je n'aime pas te voir pleurer....

Le désigné commença à rougir et ce changement de couleur devient un peu plus vif lorsque son ami s'approcha de lui et le serra contre lui. Mais Uruha gêné et surprit se décolla de cette étreinte et regarda Aoi.

-Je....tu devrais pas faire ça....tu vas être mouillé toi aussi....

Heureusement qu'il pouvait utiliser cette excuse parce qu'il était surtout gêné que son ami malgré ce qu'il avait fait le prenne ainsi dans ses bras. Pourtant il aimait ça c'était une belle sensation...surtout qu'il l'aimait énormément.... non il n'était pas question de simple amitié mais plus. Pourtant Aoi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et reprit sa position contre lui en le regardant ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire chauffé les joues.

-Je m'en moque totalement.....ce que je voulais ce soir c'était m'amuser....

-Je.....désolé je t'ai gâché ta soirée à devoir me faire la moral....j't'apporte que des ennuis...., fit Uru.

-Pas du tout.

-Ah bon ? Demanda le châtain surprit.

-Oui parce que je voulais être avec toi tout simplement et je doit dire que....j'aime beaucoup cette instant.....

Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre.

-Je....j'aime être avec toi je j'aurais du faire ça....j'aurais du passer la soirée à danser et m'amuser avec toi...., avoua Uruha en le regardant dans les yeux.

Aoi eut le cœur qui bâta un peu plus fort en s'imaginant e que ça aurait put donner. L'espace entre leur visage se referma peu à peu mais alors que leur lèvres aller se toucher, Uruha ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un murmure incertain:

-Aoi....

Mais le désigné lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le remplacé par sa bouche. Ce baiser marquer le changement d'une longue amitié qui avait progressivement virer à de l'amour. Le simple baiser passa rapidement ce stade, Uruha entre ouvrit les lèvres en se collant un peu plus à son ami passant ses bras autours de son cou. Ils mêlèrent leur langue dans une danse fiévreuse et endiablé. Leur joues rougirent et chauffèrent, le châtain chercha encore plus de chaleur dans les bras du brun. Ils durent cependant se séparer mais gardèrent cette proximité entre eux.

-Aoi...je....je t'aime..., dit Uruha dans un souffle les joues rouge.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Ruwa, fit le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur battaient à un rythme plus élevé en entendant de la bouche de l'être aimé c'est trois mots voulant tout dire.

-Je...j'ai cessé de pensé à toi comme un simple ami il y a quelque temps déjà, c'était beaucoup plus fort je....j'aurais aimé pouvoir toujours rester avec toi je....

Uruha ne put finir qu'Aoi lui mit alors son doigt sur a bouche en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça mon Ruwa..... tout ce qui compte c'est que tu m'aimes j'ai tellement voulus que tu me le dise.... je t'aime tellement moi aussi.... j'crois que je peux plus me passer de toi....

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Aoi.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Uruha se blottit contre celui qu'il pouvait sans doute considéré comme son petit ami, un sourire heureux ornant son visage. Il était encore légèrement mouillé et partagea se plaisir avec le brun qui rigola en sentant sa chemise humide.

-Héhé désolé mais je t'avais prévenus, fit Uru.

-C'est pas grave qu'importe si je suis mouillé si je te tiens entre mes bras, sourit-il.

Le châtain rougis alors que son petit ami le regardait en souriant.

-Mais comment je vais faire Aoi....je....je peux pas retourner la bas comme ça....

-C'est pas grave on va rester ici....tout les deux....

-Ça me plait bien, sourit Uruha gêné.

-Et puis on à toujours la musique...

-Oui...

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser à l'écart de la fête, ayant trouvé leur amour qui demander qu'à grandir un peu plus tout au loin de cette soirée.

Dans la grande salle nos deux troubles fêtes c'étaient fondus dans la masse, dans un coin se trouvait Mao et Ruki qui n'était pas retourner danser. Ce premier semblait un peu ailleurs en regardant le blondinet qui occuper son cœur et ses pensées en se mordillant la lèvre. Il avait le cœur qui battait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

-J'ai tellement envie d'aller lui parler....j'aimerais qu'il accepte de danser avec moi.....rhaaaa je suis trop naïf c'est pas possible....et puis après ce que j'ai fait......si j'allais m'excuser ? P'tete qu'il accepterais....bon ça m'étonnerais...

A côté de lui Ruki le regardait du genre '' euh il me parle à moi ? Je doit répondre quelque chose ?'' il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'il le vit partir.

-Aller j'y vais qui ne tente rien à rien....bon je sais c'est un peu fou comme idée mais je l'aime tellement....

Il essaya alors de se frayer un chemin à travers les danseurs, il se fit la remarque que la prochaine fois il ferait le tour. Alors qu'il arriva enfin vers l'élu de son cœur, il le trouva en train de parler avec Die l'air un peu énervé mais qu'importe il s'approcha alors, il était dos à lui.

-Kyo....je....je voulais....

-Die ! Ça finit à quelle heure c'te fête ?

-Une heure du mât.  
-Rhaaa mais j'en ai marre moi !!

-Hé oh Kyo tu doit rester jusqu'à la fin oublis pas, fit Kaoru en buvant son verre.

Die remarqua alors la présence du frère d'Aki alors que Kyo c'était mit à bouder et ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquer.

-Kyo... j'aimerais....

-Ça m'énerve moi j'm'amuse pas ici !

Kaoru soupira, ne cherchant même plus. Mao essayait de se faire remarquer mais il commençait à avoir un peu mal au cœur, pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas....pourquoi il ne le voyait pas.... son regard commença à se faire triste...et Die le remarqua....encore.....

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Kyo tu m'as l'air bien énervé, reprit Kao.

-C'est que les fêtes ça me dit rien, danser et tout très peu pour moi et on m'a énervé tout à l'heure.

Ce fut comme un coup pour le cœur de Mao, la tristesse se lu sur son visage....voilà quand plus si Kyo ne s'amusait pas et c'était ça faute....c'était sur il ne l'aimait pas c'était plutôt le contraire à première vu et ça lui faisait mal...si mal....

-Oh moi j'irais bien danser, fit Die en regardant son ami à côté de lui.

Celui-ci détourna le regard en rougissant, à force de le regarder comme ça il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme. Die remarqua ça et sourit puis son regard se porta sur Mao, il le vit partir d'un air triste alors que Kyo s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

-Non mais n'importe quoi.

Die le regarda un peu durement en soupirant, non mais il fallait qu'il agisse la.

-Kyo.

-Quoi ?

-Dit moi....est-ce que t'es faché avec Mao où un truc du genre ?

-Hein Mao ben non pourquoi ?

Die leva les yeux au ciel, non mais c'était pas possible il s'en rendait même pas compte alors.

-Parce que t'es toujours en train de lui envoyer des vents ! Il veux venir te parler et toi tu le vois même pas !

Kaoru se mit la main sur le visage en apprenant ça, Kyo lui semblait plutôt surprit.

-Écoute Kyo si tu veux tout savoir Mao s'intéresse à toi.

-Ce...c'est vrai ?

Il avait du mal à le croire, quelqu'un autre que ses amis ? Malgré son attitude ? Son caractère ?

Celui-ci avait rejoins son meilleur ami en faisant tout pour ne pas pleurer.

-Mao ça va ?

-S'il te plait tu peux me laisser....j'ai besoin d'être seul...

-Je bon d'accord...

Il le regarda alors partir et pousser la porte allant dans le couloir mais il ne fut pas le seul Kyo et Die avait fait pareil. Mizuki l'avait vu lui aussi et en parla à son petit ami.

-Aki, je crois qu'il c'est passer quelque chose avec ton frère...il vient de partir.

-Non c'est vrai ?? Qui sais qui a oser lui faire du mal hein si je le trouve il s'en prend une !

-Calme toi Aki.

Il l'embrassa alors pour le calmer et ils continuèrent à danser. Pendant ce temps du côté de Kyo et ses amis.

-Et ben j'espère que tu es fier de toi Kyo, fit Die.

-Mais je....

-Attend Kyo...ôte moi d'un doute la.... est-ce que tu parles aux gens de ta classe ? Fit Kaoru.

-Euh...et ben...à part Mao de temps en temps....non.

Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel un peu désespéré alors que Die soupirait.

-Non mais Kyo tu te rend compte de se que tu fait....

-Quoi ?

-Écoute l'année prochaine nous on sera plus la alors dit moi qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Kyo ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question mais....il avait raison....et ça le troubla.....bien plus qu'il ne le montra. Qu'allait-il faire si ses seuls amis n'était plus là ? Il serait seul....encore....

-Tu devrais déjà aller le voir.

C'est ce que Kyo fit, il partit d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où était partit Mao quelques instants plus tôt. Die trouva ça très bien de se retrouver enfin seul avec Kaoru.

De son côté Mao n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes et donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle qui pencha légèrement.

-Pourquoi....pourquoi c'est comme ça....pourquoi ça me fait si mal merde !

Il s'adossa alors à un mur en se laissant glissé jusqu'au sol, il remonta ses genoux en continuant de pleurer. Kyo arriva justement en poussant la porte, il remarqua alors l'état de la poubelle et fut surprit puis il s'approcha de Mao. Il n'était pas très fier et s'appuya contre le mur en le regardant.

-Mao....

Celui-ci redressa la tête il avait reconnus cette voie, il s'essuya ses larmes...mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là....

-C'est toi qui à fait ça ? Demanda Kyo en parlant de la poubelle.

-Oui....j'le dirais que c'est moi pour pas qu'il y ai de problème....

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait Mao.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je...je suis venus pour....m'excuser....

Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça mais après tout ce que lui avait dit ses amis lui tournait dans la tête. Mao n'en revenait pas mais très vite il retourna sa tête, il y eut un silence avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

-Dit moi Kyo.... dit le moi si tu me déteste ou si je t'énerve.... laisse moi pas croire des choses......j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être invisible à tes yeux....

Kyo fut surprit qu'il dise ça, et bizarrement ça lui avait fait quelque chose au cœur. Il se mit alors à côté de lui, Mao se mit à rougir.

-Alors ce....c'est vrai...je je t'intéresse ?

Mao sentit ses joues chauffés mais comment le savait-il, il n'avait rien dit à personne et il savait que Ruki n'avait rien dit. Il se sentit vraiment gêné mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

-Je...bien sur....je t'aime beaucoup....

Kyo tourna la tête mais pourquoi il se sentait troubler maintenant.

-Je sais pas comment tu fait....ni même comment tu acceptes de me parler...

Kyo soupira.

-Mes amis on raison j'ai rien foutu l'année dernière alors maintenant je suis plus dans leur classe parce que j'ai redoublé...l'année prochaine ils s'en iront...ceux sont mes seuls amis....je parles à personnes d'autre....moi qui avait été seul jusqu'à les connaître je vais devoir prendre ça.... j'ai rien foutu la non plus... j'ai pas voulus me mêler aux gens de la classe.... tout ça parce que je voulais rien changer à mes habitudes....

Il sentit alors une main sur son bras, il retourna la tête pour voir Mao qui le fixait.

-Je te laisserais jamais tout seul, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi...

Kyo se mit à rougir sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fait ça ? C'est comme pour le devoir, pourquoi tu as mit mon nom et tu m'as défendu ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on faisait ça pour lui.

-C'est que...je t'aime beaucoup.... j'veux pas que t'es de problème...

Ils se regardèrent alors, sans rien se dire mais aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

Au même moment dans la salle, Ruki se trouvait tout seul et à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur son cher blond au bandeau il avait un peu mal, il avait l'impression que si il était comme ça c'était de sa faute et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'aller le voir et il se maudissait pour ça. Sur la piste de danse Miyavi tenait toujours son petit brun dans ses bras, il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher, sa tête toujours calé dans son cou n'y tenant plus il dit:

-Kai.

-Oui ?

-....je t'aime....

Le petit brun sentit son cœur s'emballé, il ne s'y attendait pas, Miyavi quand à lui n'avait pas bouger, il attendait une réponse. Tout d'un coup il sentit Kai se détaché de son étreinte, il eut alors peur d'avoir était trop vite et d'avoir tout gâcher. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça au contraire Kai se retourna alors et le regard dans les yeux en lui mettant une main sur la joue alors qu'il était rougissant.

-Miya....je....je t'aime aussi tu sais....

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et son vis à vis ne résista pas et l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps au niveau du sapin.

-Rhaaaa Keiyuu arrête je suis pas un sapin de noël, fit Nao.

En effet celui-ci faisait passer les décorations du sapin à Nao.

-Hé oh faut bien que je m'amuse moi et puis y'a rien d'intéressant à faire sinon.

-Mais si faut regarder si aaaaah non il a oser !!!

Keiyuu fut étonné et regarda alors dans la même direction il ouvrit de grand yeux surprit en voyant Miyavi et Kai s'embrasser et pas qu'un simple baiser. Nao vit rouge.

-Alors lui il va me le payer !!

Il se leva alors suivit quelques temps après par Keiyuu.

Du côté des deux amoureux c'était plutôt le bonheur, Miyavi avait ses bras autours de la taille de son petit brun alors que leur langues se mêlaient dans une danse tendre et intense. Chacun avait attendu ce moment et il était encore plus beau qu'ils ne l'avaient rêver. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air.

-Kai....si tu savais comme je suis heureux, sourit Miyavi. J'espère arrivé à te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donner.

-Mais c'est le cas Miyavi t'as était tellement romantique avec moi je t'aime tu sais...

-Je t'aime plus que tout Kai...

Ils étaient tout les deux rougissant et gêné mais ils s'aimaient et ils se le prouvèrent une nouvelle fois en s'embrassant.

Die lui espérait bien pouvoir profitait d'être enfin seul avec son cher Kao.

-Tu veux pas aller danser ?

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Kaoru était gêné alors il chercha à détourné la conversation.

-Je...dit moi...pourquoi tu penses que Mao à un faible pour Kyo ?

-C'est simple.

-Ah ?

-C'est parce qu'il le regarde avec les même yeux que je te regarde maintenant, fit Die en souriant.

Son ami devient rouge, Die lui saisis alors la main en se rapprochant de lui.

-Et puis tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter la soirée se passe très bien alors tu peux en profiter aussi....

Il se rapprocha encore plus, il voulait lui montrait à quel point il tenait à lui, Kaoru se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

A ce moment Nao se trouvait vers le buffet et plus précisément le saladier où se trouvait le faux ponch. Il s'en saisit alors sous le regard surprit de Keiyuu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je vais le vider en plein face de Miyavi !! Non mais il va voir de quoi je suis capable !!

Non il comptait pas vraiment le faire quand même ?

-Mais...tu déconnes la ?

-Non pas du tout....t'es avec moi ?

Ça aller un peu trop loin là, puis il regarda en direction de son meilleur ami et la scène le toucha. Kai était dans les bras du plus grand affichant un beau sourire, les deux semblait tellement heureux tout les deux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait son ami si heureux....n'était-ce pas ce qu'il devait vouloir pour lui ?

-Non.

-Comment ça ? J'croyais que t'était d'accord avec moi ?

-Non c'est mon meilleur ami il est heureux comme ça et ça me va très bien.

-Tant pis je le ferais sans toi !

Nao était vraiment déterminer avec un regard dur il se saisis du saladier entre ses bras. Keiyuu inquiet de se qu'il allait faire l'agrippa aussi.

-Hors de question que je te laisse faire !! è_é

-Tu me fait pas peur lâche ça !!! è_é

-Non !!

-Si !!

Ils se chamaillèrent le saladier remplis entre les deux qui bouger dangereusement.

Non loin de là Kai et Miyavi se câlinaient sur la piste de danse, soudain ce dernier remarqua la dispute.

-Kai....regarde la bas Keiyuu se dispute avec Nao j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner.

-Quoi ?

Le petit brun regarda dans la direction.

-Oh Keiyuu, je suis stupide j'étais tellement bien avec toi que j'ai oublié d'aller le voir, il va m'en vouloir....

Miyavi le colla contre lui.

-Je suis sur qu'il t'en veux pas, c'est ton meilleur ami après tout non ?

-Oui tu as raison merci, sourit-il.

-On devrais aller les voir eux deux quand ça se dispute en ce moment ça peut être dangereux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les deux désignés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux qui continuaient de se chamailler en tirant le saladier de leur côté à coup de « lâche ça !! non toi lâche ça !! » regardèrent alors qui leur parlaient et n'eurent pas la même réaction.

-Kai ?

-Miyavi ! è_é

De l'avoir en face de lui n'incita que plus Nao à faire ce pour quoi il avait ce saladier en main. Keiyuu le regarda alors sans lâcher le saladier mais bizarrement son vis à vis semblait plus fort, normal il était encore plus déterminer. Le saladier rempli finit par tomber du côté de Miyavi qui surprit il eut le mauvais réflexe de vouloir le retenir et donc tout le contenu se renversa sur lui. Kai surprit se mit les mains sur la bouche.

-Oups, fit Keiyuu.

Miyavi garda l'objet dans ses mains en regardant l'état dans lequel il était, légèrement collant, il le reposa alors.

-Euh....je suis tout collant....moi qui était bien habillé.....

-Désolé Miyavi j'ai pas réussis à le retenir.

-Ça va aller Miya ? Demanda Kai inquiet.

-Hahahaha !!! T'as que ce que tu mérites !!! s'exclama Nao très fièrement.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Kai.

-Il avait pas qu'à t'embrasser ! Il a pas le droit d'être avec toi ! T'es trop bien pour lui !

Kai surprit rougis.

-Je mais pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-On vous a vu vous embrassez alors c'est sur..., fit Keiyuu en regardant Nao. Et puis il est amoureux de toi.

La Kai ne s'y attendait pas.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Reprit Nao. Et puis t'as rien a dire t'était d'accord pour le faire aussi.

La Keiyuu se dit qu'il était un peu mal.

-Ce....c'est vrai ? Demanda Kai. Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

-Je...rhaa oui c'est vrai ! J'peux pas te mentir.

Miyavi était aussi surprit que son petit ami.

-C'est parce que.... et ben....j'avais peur que.... si vous étiez ensemble...

-C'est le cas, marmonna Nao.

-Je t'ai rien demander à toi laisse moi finir ! J'avais peur que....tu m'oublie....que tu passe plus ton temps avec moi....que je perde mon meilleur ami....

Kai le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Oh Keiyuu excuse moi....je je suis même pas venus te voir ce soir je suis désolé....mais écoute j'aime Miyavi plus que tout mais ça nous empêchera jamais de continuer d'être meilleur ami bien au contraire....

-Je sais excuse moi....

-Non t'as pas à t'excuser.

-Gngngn que c'est touchant, reprit Nao.

Keiyuu soupira en le regardant mais il était pas possible lui.

-Excuse moi Miyavi j'ai pas réussi à empêcher ....l'autre... de te vider le ponch sur toi...

-Je t'en veux pas mais je suis tout collant héhé.

Au même moment Kaoru et Die était de plus en plus proche, leur lèvres se frôlèrent mais surprit par le bruit du saladier rattraper par Miyavi Kao ouvrit les yeux et se recula en regardant dans la direction. Die maudit alors ceux qui avaient oser couper cette instant magique...mais il sourit quand même au moins il savait que son ami ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils on fait avec le ponch, fit-il une main sur le visage.

Du côté de Tusguri et Toshiya, nos deux turbulents, ils avaient vu toute la scène et...

-T'as vu ça Tsu !!

-Ouais trop fort Miyavi viens de se faire renverser le ponch sur lui par Nao !!

-Trop cool !! firent-ils.

-Alala il a eut une trop bonne idée Nao, reprit Tsuguri.

-Ouais tout ça c'est digne de nous.

-Mais pourquoi on l'a pas eut !

Ils se mirent alors à réfléchir puis eurent rapidement une idée.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Y'a des chances héhé.

-Alors c'est parti !!

Ils s'approchèrent alors dangereusement du buffet et se saisir à pleine main de gâteau poser dans les assiettes et après un dernier regard.....

-BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE !!!

Ils commencèrent à lancer leur missiles un peu au hasard dans la salle, certain eurent la chance de l'attraper dans la figure ou autre ce qui fit bien rire leur amis ou les personnes autours d'eux. Alors évidement pour se venger ils faisaient de même et une vrai bataille commença , et pour plusieurs c'étaient cool ça allaient mettre de l'ambiance encore plus. Nos deux perturbateurs furent très fier de leur coup.

-Eux ils vont s'en attrapé une, fit Kaoru qui les avait vu venir.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir pour leur passer un savon il fut retenu par la main de Die qui saisis la sienne.

-Laisse les ils s'amusent, tu devrais faire pareil.

Il se rapprocha alors de lui et lui saisis son menton de sa main libre le regardant dans les yeux alors que celui-ci rougissait.

-Écoute Kao je....

Mais revenons un peu aux autres, sur la piste de danse Aki regardait ça en soupirant en évitant au maximum les projectiles sucrés.

-C'est n'importe quoi.... dire qu'on avait tout acheter exprès...tss...

Il se retourna alors pour regarder son petit ami et il fut surprit de voir que....ben il faisait pareil que les autres.

-Ah bon ? Moi j'adore, c'est marrent haha !

Aki soupira en souriant il était un peu gamin lui aussi quand il s'y mettait, il s'éloigna alors, étant pas très friand de ce genre de jeu tout en gardant un œil sur Mizuki. De son côté Kei regardait ça l'air amuser.

-Héhé on va changer de style de musique alors.

Il se baissa alors soudainement, évitant de justesse une part de gâteau à la crème, il se cacha alors derrière sa console en rigolant.

-Haha heureusement qu'ici je suis à l'abri haha c'est vraiment une soirée d'enfer et quels idiots.

Il parlait bien sur de ses deux amis dans ce terme, ceux-ci s'amusaient comme des fous et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Cette bataille de nourriture fut une occasion particulière pour Keiyuu qui s'en prit à Nao lui lançant des parts de gâteaux.

-Hey !!

-J'avais très envie de le faire haha !

-Non mais attend toi !!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leur bataille règlement de compte débute et qui était parti pour être longue. Miyavi lui emmena Kai loin du buffet assiégé par tout le monde et le protégea des projectiles.

Dans les vestiaires nos deux amoureux se câlinaient lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits et des éclats de rire provenant du gymnase.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits ? Demanda Uruha.

-Je sais pas c'est bizarre non ?

-Ouais je me demande ce qu'ils font ?

-Bon on s'en fiche moi c'est avec toi que je suis et je ne veux rien d'autre, sourit Aoi.

Uruha rougis en souriant aussi, c'est que son petit ami savait toujours s'y prendre pour le faire rougir comme ça et il l'aimait tellement.

-Oui.

Le châtain embrassa alors son vis à vis pour continuait ce qu'ils faisaient.

Revenons plutôt à Die après tout il aller enfin dire à son ami se qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui.

-Écoute Kao je....

Mais alors que tout semblait bien se passer se fut Die qui se recula, en effet avec la bataille qui se déroulé devant eux, une part arriva vers eux et malheureusement atterrit en plein au visage de Kaoru. Ce dernier soupira longuement en retirant un peu de la crème qu'il avait au visage en maudissant intérieurement celui qui avait eut l'idée de prendre des gâteaux comme ça. Die le regarda alors et devant son expression ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

-Hahahaha.

Il essayait de se calmer quand même il était sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments et encore quelque chose c'était mit en travers de sa route.

-Haha oh excuse moi Kao mais c'est vraiment très drôle, fit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Celui-ci le regarda alors.

-Die...qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure déjà ?

-Tu veux aller danser alors ?

-Non pas ça...que la soirée se passait bien et ben je vois ça tiens.

Il essaya de retirer un peu plus de crème surtout sur ses lunettes.

-J'en ai partout....

Die se rapprocha alors, il passa doucement ses doigts sur le visage de son vis à vis, l'aidant à retirer ce gâteau puis, son corps encore plus proche de son vis à vis il lui retira délicatement ses lunettes. Il les plia et le rangea dans l'une de ses poches, leur visage très proche.

-T'es encore plus beau sans....

Kaoru ne put même pas répondre que son ami l'embrassa, passant une main derrière sa nuque l'autre lui tenant la main. Il rougit alors fortement mais se laissa rapidement aller au baiser, après tout ça fait un moment qu'il le voulait et puis ils avaient déjà failli s'embrasser. Ils étaient déjà très proches et de nombreux petits signes avaient finit par faire comprendre à l'autre que ce qu'il ressentait c'était plus fort et ce baiser leur permettaient enfin de le montrait vraiment. Rapidement Kao passa ses bras autours du cou de Die, se collant à lui et entre ouvrit ses lèvres, en voulant plus. Son ami fut très heureux, ça fait longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment, ils mêlaient leur langue le baiser n'avait rien d'un premier baiser timide non ils avaient envie de l'autre, ils avaient tellement d'amour pour lui, à lui prouver. C'était un baiser langoureux et fiévreux, leur mains étaient déjà bien baladeuse mais ils durent se séparer à regret quand l'air leur manqua. Kao regarda son ami avec des yeux brillant, les joues rougis, Die lui souriait en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu vois Kao c'est quand même mieux de se détendre et de s'amuser.

-Je suis très sérieux, fit le désigné en le ré-embrassant passionnément.

Évidement les deux en profitaient bien et quand ce nouveau baiser vu couper, Kaoru passa une main dans ses cheveux, leur visage vraiment proche.

-Tu sais que j'ai du mal à te résisté surtout ce soir, t'es tellement beau comme ça...

-Kao....t'as rien à m'envier tu sais...

Il le colla un peu plus à lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Kao tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je tiens à toi.... je t'aime, ça fait un petit moment déjà mais....si je t'ai rien dit c'était parce que je voulais savoir si ça pouvait être réciproque.... si non je voulais surtout pas perdre notre amitié....mais j'ai remarqué des petits signes alors j'me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance et je trouvais le cadre de la soirée de noël très romantique....Alors voilà Kaoru, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Die....je ne sais pas quand ni comment l'amitié que j'avais pour toi c'est transformer.... j'men suis pas rendu compte mais je sais que je t'aime mon cœur en est certain c'est toi que j'aime.

Rapidement, comme attiré l'un par l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sans se soucier de ce qui les entouraient.

Pendant qu'il s'embrassait et que tout le monde semblait prit dans cette grand bataille, Ruki lui longeait un peu les mur essayant d'éviter les projectiles.

-Olala c'est partit n'importe comment la ouah et ben le pire c'est que ça plait à tout le monde on dirais mais moi j'ai pas envie de me salir muuu.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était se mettre à l'abri, il envia alors Mao qui n'était pas la, il s'inquiétait cependant de toujours pas l'avoir vu. Alors qu'il y pensait il ne vit pas arriver carrément une assiette en carton avec dedans un gâteau qui se dirigea sur lui, il en réchappa de justesse grâce à une personne qui le tira par le bras. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'entraînait qu'il vit juste à côté de lui l'assiette s'écraser sur le mur et tombait par terre. Il fut alors surprit et content d'y avoir réchappé.

-Oh 'scuse Ruki c'était pas toi que je visais ! Fit Tsuguri.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'excuser qu'il s'en prit dans les cheveux.

-Toshiii !

-Hé c'est pas moi c'est lui ! Dit Toshi en pointant une personne du doigts.

-Shin ?!

-Héhé désolé Tsu mais c'était tentant haha et attention Toshi ça peut t'arriver aussi.

-Haha euh oh non !

-Yeah j'adore de plus en plus cette soirée super Shin tu est moins sérieux j'aime ! Reprit Tsu.

-Hé ouais je sais m'amuser héhé.

Ruki regarda alors les trois amis repartirent, puis il se rendit compte d'un truc....mais il était dans les bras de qui là ? Il releva le visage pour regarder cette personne et se mit à rougir fortement, c'était lui mais mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il se trouvait donc à moitié dans les bras de Reita qui le fixait, lui aussi avait chercher à fuir cette bataille mais quand il avait vu que Ruki allait se recevoir un projectile rien d'autre ne comptait que d'aller y empêcher. Et il y était arrivé, de l'avoir comme ça si proche lui faisait battre fort son cœur. Ils se regardaient mais....que pouvait-il se dire ? Aucun n'avait eut le courage d'aller vers l'autre de toute la soirée. Reita le lâcha alors.

-Je...merci...

-C'est normal....

Chacun regardait ailleurs, au bout d'un moment Ruki se mordit la lèvre, il n'allait quand même pas rester comme ça.

-Je...., firent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un peu surprit.

-Excuse moi...., continuèrent-ils.

Reita était un peu perdu et recula mais prit par ses émotions Ruki le retient par le bras.

-Reste Reita je...c'est à moi de m'excuser pour hier je j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça sans même te laisser une chance de t'expliquer mais...mais c'est que c'est que tu es partit si vite alors que je voulais te parler je t'en ai beaucoup voulus parce que parce que et ben parce que je voulais te demander de m'accompagner à la soirée ! Finit-il par dire rouge comme une tomate.

Il était gêné mais pas autant que son vis à vis qui avait aussi rougit, les battement de son cœur s'étant accélérés. Ruki l'avait enfin dit mais...qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant.

-Je...vraiment tu tu aurais voulus y aller avec moi ? Demanda le plus grand.

-Je...oui bien sur...

-Mais je tu me trouve pas bizarre surtout avec mon bandeau sur le nez ? Froid, distant ou autre ? J'ai pas d'ami, j'ai pas l'impression que les autres m'aiment beaucoup... mais j'arrive pas à aller vers les gens....

-C'est vrai que tu es impressionnant, mais quand on c'est parler la première fois j'ai découvert une autre facette de toi et je...j'ai beaucoup aimé, fit Ruki toujours rouge. Je sais pas pourquoi tu met ce bandeau mais ça te vas très bien moi j'aime en tout cas.

Il était de plus en plus gêné.

-Et puis je je m'excuse aussi parce que j'ai bien vu que que tu allait pas bien ce soir, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'amuser et je suis sur que c'est ma faute....

Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer et son cœur rata un battement.

-Je...merci c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour moi et m'apprécie malgré mon air froid....tu m'as parler t'as réussis à découvrir comment je suis vraiment et tu...tu m'as sourit... c'était la première fois qu'on me souriait vraiment et je....je te remercie je....

Ils se regardèrent Ruki se l'avoua, il était bien comme ça, on pouvait ressentir que chacun était attiré par l'autre dans leur regards, mais aucun n'arrivait à dire à l'autre que depuis ce jour il y avait quelque chose de plus.

-Je.....

Ils avaient le chic pour parler en même temps et ça les troubler ils rougissaient encore plus. Ce fut Reita qui eut enfin le courage de tout lui avouer.

-Je Ruki je doit t'avouer que depuis cette fois, depuis ce jour où tu m'as sourit et tu m'as parler comme ça je je n'ai cesser de penser à toi je je suis amoureux de toi...

Les joues de Ruki se mirent à chauffé, son cœur accéléra, il avait bien entendu ? Non c'était pas possible. Reita eut un peu peur peut-être n'aurait-il pas du ça, inquiet que ça ai put le gêner il se mit à reculer et aller partir alors que Ruki se remit de ça dernière phrase, ah non il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

-Je non part pas je je t'aime !

Il le dit assez fort plus rouge que jamais, Reita cru rêver il se retourna alors vers lui puis se rapprocha en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

-Je...vraiment, tu m'aimes ?

-Je oui depuis ce jour moi aussi, où j'ai appris à te connaître vraiment je je voulais venir te parler comme ça mais j'ai jamais trouver le courage...je suis désolé...je doit te paraître lâche....

Reita le serra alors dans ses bras, la tête de Ruki se retrouva contre son torse, il rougis de cette position mais il était si bien.

-Pas du tout parce que je je suis pareil j'aurais du aller te voir, te parler mais j'ai rien fait....je t'aime tu sais je te regarde souvent....

-Je t'aime aussi.....

Le petit blond redressa sa tête, leur visage et leur lèvres étaient si proche, ils fermèrent leur yeux et se laissèrent simplement guider par les sentiments qu'ils avaient en eux et qui avaient finit par sortir. Leur lèvres se touchèrent, le baiser était timide et doux mais leur cœur leur disaient qu'ils en voulaient plus alors, hésitant, Reita passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Celui-ci ouvrit timidement la bouche laissant le passage à la langue du plus grand qui retrouva sa jumelle pour une danse douce et tendre, c'était leur premier baiser et chacun espérait qu'il y en aurait bien d'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils se regardèrent avec des yeux pétillants, jamais ils n'auraient imaginer que leur désir secret se réalise et pourtant. Reita passa une main dans les cheveux du petit blond.

-T'es vraiment magnifique ce soir.

-Je..merci mais toi aussi, répondit Ruki gêné.

-Tu...tu veux bien être mon petit ami....enfin si ça t'intéresse.

-Bien sur que je veux, reprit-il plus sur de lui.

Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps hors de question qu'il refuse. Le plus grand sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Ruki ne c'était jamais sentit si heureux, la personne qu'il aimait, l'aimait aussi, ils étaient ensemble que demander de plus ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de la fin de soirée avec lui et aussi tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenus...mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Et ben en fait après avoir parler avec Kyo, ils se regardaient, sans rien dire, étant proche l'un de l'autre. Et sans vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait Mao se rapprocha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Le contact ne dura que quelques fraction de seconde, Kyo ne s'y attendait pas et était devenus tout rouge. Mao quand à lui se recula bien vite, se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de faire, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça, oui il le voulait oui il avait aimé mais il avait sans doute tout gâcher. Kyo se mit une main sur sa bouche, essayant de se calmer et se leva, le plus jeune pensa alors qu'il allait partir ou peut-être lui crier dessus mais non.

-Je...on devrais retourner à la fête, tu viens ?

Mao releva son regard vers lui, il lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever, il rougis alors puis sourit en la saisissant. Kyo était troubler, il ressentait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, il tenait la main de Mao dans la sienne mais que devait-il faire ? La garder ? Mais il eut rapidement sa réponse en revenant dans la salle, il la lâcha et se mit à secouer ses bras d'un air pas content (petit garçon pas content =3 ça c'est mon bébé erm erm) en regardant la bataille qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Rhaa mais non c'est pas juste là !! Pourquoi quand je suis pas la y'a forcement un truc intéressant qui se passe hein !! Moi aussi j'veux y faire !!

-Kyo.

-Quoi ?

Le désigné se retourna pour regarder Mao mais se prit à son tour du gâteau, il se l'enleva alors que son vis à vis rigolait.

-Alors toi....t'as du cran....tu m'as chercher et tu m'as trouver attention à toi...

Il chopa la première personne qui passa sous sa main pour lui prendre se qu'il tenait dans les mains puis reporta son attention sur Mao.

-Cours....

Et c'est ce que Mao fit, avec Kyo fallait se méfier.

-Attend que je t'attrape tu vas voir !!

-Haha faut déjà essayer !

Ils se couraient après dans toute la salle, on aurait put croire que Kyo voulait simplement se venger mais non il s'amusait. Et puis Mao était rapide, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de réussir. D'ailleurs jusqu'à présent il avait beau essayer de le viser il ne le toucher jamais.

-Haha encore louper, rigola Mao.

-C'est pas finit !

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se courir après Mizuki remarqua la présence du frère de son petit ami, il s'éclipsa alors de la bataille pour aller le rejoindre.

-Aki !

-Oh Mizuki...regarde dans quel état tu es...

-Mais c'est pas grave ça, dit ton frère et revenus mais je crois qu'il a un problème y'a Kyo qui l'a choisi comme cible.

-Hein ?

Il le chercha alors et sourit en le voyant.

-Non t'inquiète pas je crois qu'il sais très bien ce qu'il fait.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Il avait bien vu le visage de son frère, son sourire, il était heureux et rigolait mais il n'était pas le seul il y avait quelque chose aussi du côté de Kyo. Mais Aki reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Les deux passèrent devant Ruki qui était dans les bras de son petit ami lui aussi et fut surprit.

'' Mais...c'était Mao...et Kyo....mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ''

Au bout d'un moment Kyo finit par coincé Mao dans un coin de la salle. Il s'approcha alors de lui dangereusement et lui en mit plein la figure.

-Haha je t'ai eut.

Le désigné enleva se qu'il avait sur la figure avec ses doigts avant d'y goûter.

-Hum oui c'est vrai héhé, sourit-il.

-Mais tu m'as donner du fils à retordre.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est qu'il avait aimé ça.

-Mais je suis le meilleur, reprit-il fièrement.

-Oui c'est vrai, reprit Mao qui à la surprise de son vis à vis posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait fait ça sur le coup du moment après tout il en était amoureux quoi de plus normal non ? Kyo rougis à nouveau. Mao fut gêner d'avoir recommencer mais qu'allait-il penser de lui à force. Mais son vis à vis se reprit, il lui enleva un peu de crème qu'il rester et le mit dans sa bouche.

-Mais la bataille n'est pas finit que dirais tu d'une revanche ?

Mao sourit.

-Avec plaisir et c'est moi qui gagnerais !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et c'était repartit sauf que cette fois-ci chacun des deux essayer d'avoir l'autre. La soirée continua comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus de munitions et que les gens furent épuisé.

-Pas mal Mao mais tu fait pas le poids contre moi haha ! Fit Kyo appuyé contre un mur au côtés du désigné.

-Ben la prochaine fois ça sera moi, dit-il en tirant la langue.

Ils rigolèrent en se regardant, en faite tout le monde rigolait en regardant le beau désastre qu'ils avaient mit.

-Haha c'était génial !! fit Tsu.

-On en a mit du bordel, dit Shinya.

-La soirée est de mieux en mieux ! Continua Toshiya.

Kei réapparut alors de sous sa console et rigola en voyant l'état de ses amis, il prit alors le micro.

-Alors tout le monde je vois qu'on c'est bien amusé !!!

-Ouaiiiis !!!

-Malheureusement la soirée touche presque à sa fin.

-Ooooooh !

-Vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

Plusieurs personnes tiltèrent '' mais oui bien sur ''

-Aller j'veux voir tout les couples sur la pistes de danse !!! c'est l'heure des slows !!

Kei commença à mettre une musique plus douce, et après ce qu'il c'était passé un peu de repos leur ferait le plus grand bien. Pour certain dès que la musique fut commencer ils étaient déjà enlacé à danser l'un contre l'autre, se fut le cas pour Aki et Mizuki. C'était le moment de la soirée où les couples pouvaient se retrouver et pour les nouveaux c'était l'occasion rêver pour continuer une bonne soirée.

-Kao là tu es obligé d'accepté de danser avec moi, sourit Die en tenant le désigné dans ses bras.

-Bien sur....tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander.

Die emmena son petit ami par la main sur la piste de danse, il le colla à lui en lui passant ses bras autours de sa taille, son vis à vis entourant son cou de ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux, à part quelques petits soucis il avait finit par lui avouer son amour et c'était réciproque mais aussi il était content de le tenir ainsi dans ses bras pour un slow. Ils se regardaient avec des yeux débordants d'amour pour l'autre.

Pour d'autre c'était un peu plus dur pour demander à l'autre d'aller danser, prenons le cas de Reita et Ruki, après tout les deux étaient gêné mais ils avaient très envie d'aller danser. Ce fut ce premier qui réussis à poser la question.

-Ruki...tu....tu veux aller danser avec moi ?

-Oui...évidement, sourit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main sur la piste de danse, Reita était quand même peu sur de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et commença à danser au rythme de la musique. Au bout d'un moment le plus petit demanda en regardant son vis à vis en souriant.

-En faite t'es timide.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Moi je trouve ça adorable, reprit-il en l'embrassant.

Tora et Hiroto, eux, firent leur grand retour et durent content d'arriver au moment des slows, il n'en fallut pas plus pour ce dernier d'entraîner le plus grand à sa suite et danser avec lui, collant sa tête contre son torse. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de leur moment ensemble avant le départ de Tora.

Dehors Saga et Shou étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la neige tombant toujours.

-Si on rentrait, j'ai un peu froid, dit Shou en se blottissant plus.

-Je te réchauffe pas assez ?

-Si si je voulais juste retourner profiter de la fête, elle est presque finit.

-D'accord t'as raison, on va aller rejoindre les autres ils doivent se demander se qu'on fait, sourit-il.

Ils rentrèrent alors et eut la surprise de voir l'état de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pendant qu'on était pas là ?

-Aucune idée mais tu entend c'est les slows...tu viens danser ?

-Je n'attend que ça.

Ils allèrent à leur tour rejoindre tous les couple sur la piste de danse. Ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seul à être nouvellement en couple. Ils sourirent en voyant leur deux autres amis enlacer, ils ne les avaient même pas vu mais tant pis, il étaient heureux pour eux.

-Je crois qu'ils ont pas dut beaucoup s'inquiéter, reprit Saga.

Son vis à vis sourit avant de l'embrasser.

En se qui concerne Nao et Keiyuu ils regardaient Miyavi et Kai danser l'un contre l'autre.

-Ils vont bien ensemble et puis ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment, fit Keiyuu.

-Moé, bouda Nao.

-T'es jamais content toi.

-Non...

Il le regarda alors puis soupira en lui tendant sa main.

-Tu veux aller danser avec moi ?

Nao le fixa alors et se mit à rougir, pourquoi lui demander ça ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et puis il le détestait non ? Mais il la saisis quand même. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à danser et Nao était plus que gêné, il ne comprenait pas le geste de Keiyuu.

-Je...mais pourquoi tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Je croyais que tu me détestait surtout après ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est vrai que je t'en veux beaucoup pour ce que t'as fait mais.... j'ai failli faire pareil et puis.... c'est parce que tu l'aimes que tu as fait ça...j'aurais peut-être fait pareil... t'es jaloux c'est tout c'est une preuve d'amour comme une autre... j'aimerais bien avoir la même....

C'est que ce qu'il disait été en train de troubler Nao.

-Je sais que j'avais aucune chance et maintenant je dois me faire une raison mais c'est gentil à toi de pas me détester.

Non loin de la Miyavi regardait ça avec un sourire, il les montra à son petit brun qui eut la même expression, ils échangèrent un regard commun en les regardant danser si proche l'un de l'autre, après tout ils ne se détestaient peut-être pas tant que ça.

Alors qu'il reignait une ambiance romantique, il y en avait un qui était pas content, c'était Toshiya.

-Rhaaa c'est pas juste c'est les slows tout le monde danse et j'peux même pas aller l'inviter pas juste pas juste mais pourquoi c'est lui qui fait la musique T_T.

Son meilleur ami lui mit une main sur son épaule.

-Aller t'en fait pas Toshi, j'ai mon idée tu va voir, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Aller suit moi.

De tout façon il n'avait pas trop le choix que Tsu l'avait déjà emmener à sa suite.

Kei quand à lui regardait en souriant tout ces couples enlacés ou s'embrasser....il aurait aimé en faire partit mais bon.... Alors qu'il continuait à choisir les prochaines musique il remarqua quelque chose bouger derrière lui, il retira son casque et regarda.

-Tsu mais qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ça ?

Le désigné était monté sur une chaise et tenait quelque chose dans sa main juste au dessus de la tête de Kei. A y regarder de plus prêt il remarqua alors que c'était du gui.

-J'aide un ami ! Sourit Tsu.

Kei fut surprit mais de quoi il parler, il sentit alors une autre présence et baissa les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Toshiya. Se rendant compte la situation il se mit à rougir.

-Toshi je qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je écoute Kei je doit t'avouer que quand j'ai apprit que tu faisait la musique j'étais déçut je compter passer du temps avec toi mais ça m'empêchera pas de te le dire....

-Je...me dire quoi ? Fit Kei de plus en plus gêné.

-Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Kei se mit à accéléré et ses joues devinrent rouge pivoine, il était surprit. Toshiya le regardait avec des yeux lui disant de répondre quelque chose si c'était non. Kei était tellement troubler qu'il ne bougea pas ni même ne répondit quelque chose, mais Toshi avait envie de plus alors il prit ça pour un oui et se jeta sur ses lèvres le faisant tombé par terre avec lui. Kei se retrouva alors au dessous de lui, allongé sur le dos, Toshiya l'embrassé et il aimait ça, normal non il avait toujours eut un faible pour lui. Il se laissa alors embrasser avec plaisir, entre ouvrant ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Une fois l'échange couper Toshiya se redressa un peu et regarda son ami.

-Je...est-ce que je peux prendre ce baiser comme un je t'aime aussi ? Demanda-t-il peut sur.

-Évidement puisque c'est vrai... je t'aime Toshi.

Ils se sourirent, les joues rougis, Tsuguri lui était très content que ça s'arrange entre eux, il s'approcha alors de la console de Kei. Celui-ci le remarqua alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire embrasser.

-Hey Tsu je t'interdit de touché ma console ok !

Il attira Toshiya à lui pour l'embrasser, ce dernier le coucha sur le sol et ils continuèrent leur baiser alors que Tsuguri repartit sur la piste de danse.

-Haha j'ai jouer les cupidons pour mon meilleur ami haha bon j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un pour danser moi aussi.

Alors qu'il cherchait, dans les vestiaires un autre couples c'était mit à danser sur cette musique. Ils étaient comme isolé du monde et ça rendait leur soirée ensemble encore plus unique et romantique.

Tsuguri lui regarda autours de lui et finit par trouver une personne avec qui il pourrait peut-être aller danser. Appuyé contre le mur Mao était aux côtés de Kyo, il lui lancé quelques regards mais rien d'autre, Tsu se dit qu'il pouvait toujours demander.

-Coucou Mao dit tu veux venir danser avec moi ?

Kyo releva la tête et regarda Tsuguri bizarrement, non mais c'était quoi ça ? Mao le regarda aussi, puis Kyo, il aurait voulus allait danser avec lui, il espérait au fond de lui que ça puisse arriver mais Kyo n'aimait pas danser et Tsuguri semblait en avoir envie alors....

-Je....d'accord.

-Super !

Il l'emmena alors sur la piste de danse et le tient par les hanches, ce qui gêna un peu le blond.

-Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir accepter, sourit-il. Moi j'ai personne mais j'voulais aussi en profitait.

Kyo lui observer tout ça d'un mauvais œil, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, de voir Tsuguri aussi proche de Mao surtout pour un slow à ça non. Une nouvelle chanson passa et s'en fut trop pour Kyo qui alla les rejoindre, il attrapa alors le bras de Tsu.

-Il danse avec moi.

Il avait dit ça avec une voie dure et un regard très persuadant que seul Kyo faisait et il savait s'y prendre.

-Je....d'accord.

Tsuguri ne put vraiment rien dire d'autre devant un tel regard, il s'éloigna alors. Kyo lui prit sa place en tenant Mao dans ses bras.

-Je....pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais...je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que Tsu dansait avec toi.... je...tu as dit que je t'intéressais et je... je veux pas que ça change...je veux pas que tu me laisse....

Kyo avait dit ça le regard détouré, les joues rougis, c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose comme ça et en plus il le pensait vraiment. Mao était toucher par ce que son vis à vis venait de dire et rougissait lui aussi, il se serra un peu plus à lui.

-Je...ça n'arrivera jamais je te le promet je...tu m'as toujours fasciné et attiré...je tiens à toi....je...je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois, Kyo fut surprit, c'était la 3° fois qu'il se faisait avoir et il devait dire qu'il aimait ça, il aimait qu'il lui tienne tête mais aussi son côté timide et adorable parce que oui il le trouvait mignon.....comment ça il avait dit qu'il était mignon....lui dire qu'il aimait qu'ils s'embrasse ? Et ben oui. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrasser mais....une minute il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais...c'était bien la première fois....la première fois que quelqu'un tenait à lui et qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié déjà que l'amitié c'était rare. Lorsque le simple baiser se coupa, Mao hyper gêné cacha sa tête contre son torse, il avait peur de se qui pouvait se passer mais Kyo ne dit rien mais le garda dans ses bras à danser avec lui,il était gêné c'était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait mais il aimait ça.

Un peu plus loin Kaoru danser contre son petit ami lorsque soudain il aperçu son ami blond. Il ouvrit de grand yeux surprit en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kao t'en fait une tête.

-Regarde plutôt qui il y a la bas sur la piste de danse.

Die regarda alors dans la même direction et fut plus que surprit de voir Kyo oui c'était bien lui danser avec Mao.

-Hé ben il faut le voir pour le croire.

-C'est sur mais il a l'air d'être plutôt content.

-Héhé je savais bien que si on le bousculer un peu il allait réagir et puis ils sont trop mignon tout les deux.

-C'est vrai j'avoue.

-Et toi t'es le plus beau, reprit Die en lui embrassant le cou.

Kao rougis mais se laissa faire avec plaisir avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Tsuguri lui était pas content.

-C'est pas juste j'vais danser avec qui maintenant ?

Il traina des pieds quand soudain on lui attrapa le bras.

-Aller viens moi j'veux bien danser avec toi.

-Shin ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

Tsuguri le regarda avec des yeux pétillants, il était tellement content.

-Dit je te plait ??

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, soupira Shinya.

-Dit ??? reprit Tsu avec des yeux larmoyants.

-C'est possible...., reprit Shin gêné en regardant ailleurs.

Pour la peine Tsuguri se serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime beaucoup aussi.

En le voyant comme ça, avec ce sourire innocent et tellement heureux ça toucha beaucoup Shin qui lui passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de danser avec lui.

La fin de soirée passa bien vite, Kei finit par se relever, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé, sa chemise entrouverte. Toshiya se mit derrière lui et l'aida à tout remettre mieux en souriant. Il mit alors fin à la soirée et à la musique. Certains n'étaient pas très content et auraient aimé que ça continue.

-Et oui désolé tout le monde mais c'est ainsi que cette soirée se termine, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

-Ouaiiiiis !!!

Tout le monde commença à se préparer pour partir, rapidement la salle commença à se vider.

-Kei on rentre ensemble ? Demanda Toshiya qui l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

-J'aimerais beaucoup tu sais mais c'est mes cousins qui viennent me chercher pour m'aider avec la console et y'a Tsu y'aura pas assez de place.

-Mais....mais...

Devant son regard de chien battut il ne résista pas.

-Bon d'accord tu viendra sur mes genoux.

-Ah non toi tu viendras sur mes genoux comme ça je pourrait te tenir dans mes bras.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire qui fit rougir son petit ami. Tsuguri lui parlait avec Shinya, il semblait heureux et même si il était un peu collant le blond l'aimait beaucoup. Shou et Saga se rapprochèrent de leur amis mains dans la mains.

-Alors on dirais que tu lui a dit et que ça c'est très bien arranger entre vous, sourit ce dernier.

-Oui c'est vrai, on est ensemble maintenant, répondit Tora.

-Mais on dirais que vous aussi, fit Hiro en remarquant qu'ils se tenaient la mains.

-Et oui c'est ça la magie de noël, reprit Shou.

Ils finirent par partir à leur tour tous ensemble, heureux de la façon dont c'était dérouler leur soirée.

De leur côté Aoi et Uruha quittèrent enfin les vestiaires, cette endroit où ils avaient put passer la soirée en amoureux à profiter de l'autre, Aoi prit alors le manteau de son petit ami et le mit.

-Ça va aller avec mon blouson ?

-Très bien il me tiens chaud et j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est toi, sourit Uru gêné.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Au moins tu n'es plus mouillé, j'espère que tu vas pas attraper froid.

-Tu m'as bien tenu chaud et puis si je suis malade tu viendras me soigner, fit le châtain avec un regard coquin.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Aoi en l'embrassant.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Bien sur.

Ils quittèrent alors le gymnase heureux de s'être enfin retrouver.

Se fut au tour de Nao de partir, il hésita un peu à partir sans rien dire mais c'est ce qu'il fit enfin au début.

-Hé attend ! Tu dit pas au revoir ? Fit Keiyuu.

-Je...je pensais pas que t'aurais envie de m'entendre.

-C'est faux...

-Je...on se voit plus tard alors ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup....

Il finit par partir en lui faisant signe de la main. Kai et Miyavi se rapprochèrent du meilleur ami de se dernier.

-Tu veux que je te ramènes Keiyuu ?

-Euh si ça vous dérange pas, vous voulez pas être un peu seul ?

-On a le temps pour ça je veux aussi passer du temps avec toi, fit Kai.

-Et moi aussi !! reprit Miyavi.

-La ça me plait moi que tu sois le petit ami de Kai haha.

-Hé !

-Haha je plaisante.

-Ha je préfère héhé.

Ils sortirent alors et Miyavi demanda.

-Mais dit moi ça à l'air d'aller mieux avec Nao tu nous cache pas quelque chose ?

-N'importe quoi ! Répondit-il rougissant.

-Hahaha.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent eux aussi.

Ruki lui comptait bien partir mais il voulait parler à son meilleur ami avant, il lui fit alors signe.

-Désolé Kyo je reviens, j'vais voir Ruki.

Il partit alors et s'approcha du désigné.

-Mao!!

-Ruki !!

-Tu devineras jamais Mao.

-Quoi ??

-Je...je sort avec Reita !!!

-Non c'est vrai mais c'est génial !!

-Oui, reprit-il en rougissant. J'ai vu que ça avait l'air d'aller avec Kyo toi.

-Oui c'est vrai je suis très content.

-Je...Ruki tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Demanda Reita.

-Oui bien sur ! Bon je te laisse Mao on se voit plus tard ?

-Oui évidement.

Il partit à son tour en lui faisait signe d'une main alors que l'autre tenait celle de son petit ami. Alors que Mao retournait voir Kyo son frère l'appela.

-Mao tu viens on y va !

-D'accord !

Il regarda un peu tristement Kyo, il aurait voulu que la fête continue pour rester avec lui.

-Je suis désolé mon frère m'attend...

Mais alors qu'il s'éloigner il fut retenu par une main qui lui agrippa le poignet, il s'agissait de Kyo qui le plaqua contre son torse avant de l'embrasser. Mais il voulait plus que les simples baisers qu'ils c'étaient échanger jusque là. Mao rougis violemment, son cœur accélérant mais très vite il prit conscience de la chance qu'il avait et se laissa faire. Il laissa facilement le passage à la langue de son vis à vis, elles se mêlèrent dans une danse endiablé. Une fois l'échange couper ils se regardèrent pus Kyo reprit, un brin gêné.

-Je...tu me plait beaucoup (ce qui veux dire pour Kyo j'crois que je t'aime XD) j'voudrais qu'on se revois pendant les vacances....

Mao était vraiment heureux, il avait les joues rougis et ses yeux pétillaient en regardant celui pour qui son cœur battait si vite. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour lui, et c'était le cas, il sourit en le serrant contre lui.

-Mais bien sur !

Il sentit alors la main de Kyo dans ses cheveux et son cœur accéléra un peu plus.

De son côté Aki regardait tout ça avec un léger sourire, il était content pour son petit frère.

-Et ben je crois que mon père va moyennement apprécier la conquête de mon frère héhé.

-Ils sont trop meugnon ! Fit Mizuki. Et puis ton père à rien à dire.

-Oh oh t'inquiète que Mao lui laissera pas le choix haha, Kyo et ben je m'en serais pas douter.

Le petit frère du à regret quitter son vis à vis.

-Tu vas me manquer....j'espère qu'on se reverra vite...

Il commença à repartir mais alors qu'il se rapprocher de son frère il se mordit la lèvre et n'y tenant plus couru dans l'autre sens pour sauter dans les bras de son beau blond qui fut surprit mais le rattrapa. Il l'embrassa alors amoureusement.

-Je crois que j'ai trouver mon futur beau frère, plaisanta Aki.

-C'est chou il l'aime ça se voit trop.

-Oui bon....aller Mao viens ! Dit lui de venir avec nous !

Mao regarda alors son vis à vis.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Oui tant que je suis avec toi.

Le plus jeune resta blottit contre Kyo, il lui prit la main et ils partirent à leur tour.

Kaoru regarda tout ça en souriant, bien callé dans les bras de son chéri.

-Et ben si c'est pas beau ça, Kyo c'est trouver quelqu'un comme quoi on a tous une chaussure à son pied.... et heureusement que Toshi m'a pas entendu sinon il aurait dit quelque chose..

Die rigola alors avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis Kaoru caressa la joue de son petit ami en reprenant.

-Attend moi cinq minutes mon cœur je reviens.

Die était aux anges, il l'avait appelé mon cœur c'était trop mignon ! Il le regarda alors partir. Kaoru s'approcha alors de Tsuguri, il l'attrapa par le col et l'emmena à sa suite puis il se dirigea vers Kei et Toshiya.

-Excuse moi Kei je te l'empreinte quelque temps....

Il l'attrapa aussi, sous le regard surprit du désigné puis il les secoua légèrement.

-Non mais vous êtes pas possible vous deux hein regardez dans quel état est la salle à cause de votre brillante idée.

-Mais on...

-Je veux pas le savoir demain matin vous avez intérêt à être la pour nous aider à ranger.

-Rhoo mais....

-Alors la nous même pas la peine de discuter !

Il les lâcha alors les deux zouaves.

-Bon désolé mais mon chéri m'attend.

Il repartir alors rejoindre Die sous le regard un peu surprit des deux autres.

Tout le monde finit par partir laissant vide cette salle qui avait été si vivante il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin les organisateurs durent revenir avec plus ou moins de plaisir ranger tout la salle, qui avait accueillis cette soirée si inoubliable pour beaucoup de personnes et qui avait laissé entre voir de belles vacances en perspectives.

* * *

Voilà !!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

laissez vos opinions =D

kissu kissu à la prochaine ^^


End file.
